Age Of Darkness
by Draggy2
Summary: The world is cast into darkness and chaos, two boys Yugi and Ryou can't stop having visions that predict terrible things. Can they stop the two lookalikes chasing them or will their pure hearts be captured and the world destroyed!
1. Dark Visions

 No Yugi-oh owning…  

Chapter one: Dark Visions

The sky darkened overhead.  Black clouds conquered all the light and soon the world itself was cast into total darkness.  The Earth was in complete discord and no one knew what was happening.  Lightning pierced the sky and crashed into the ground electrifying buildings and humans alike.  Thunder roared in the distance and soon the sounds of yelling and screaming where muffled by the constant banging of the dark clouds.  People got trampled as citizens raced from their buildings to the street.  The lightning was relentless and soon countless buildings took to flame making the people's panic worse.  The ground shook causing the populace to stumble or fall and sometimes those people didn't get back up again.  The whole world was in discord.   

Yugi Moto's eyes flashed open.  His body was covered in sweat.  His heart was pounding and his body felt unusually warm, too warm.  It took the young boy a couple minutes to slow his breathing, to breath at a normal pace again.  Slowly he went downstairs and shakily poured himself a glass of water.  His hand was trembling and Yugi spilled more than he drank.  Once calmed the youth somewhat steadily journeyed back up the stairs.  Although his room was on the right Yugi turned left.  He slowly opened the bedroom door and peered in.  His grandfather was in bed sleeping soundly.  Relieved Yugi attempted to close the door but his grandfather's voice stopped him.  Apparently he wasn't sleeping after all.  "You okay Yugi, why are you up so early?"  "Oh nothing, I just had a bad dream that's all."  Yugi silently closed the door.  _Yeah a bad dream, more like a nightmare that has been plaguing my sleep for three nights now.  _

Yugi returned to his room and plopped down on his bed.  He buried his head in his pillow for comfort but paused as he did so.  Groaning he flipped the stinky sweaty pillow over before once more burying his head.  He stayed that way for twenty minutes and after realizing he was not going to sleep again he sighed and sat up.  Looking at his alarm Yugi discovered it was only 5:45 in the morning.  Groaning he went to his closet and picked out his school uniform and a fresh pair of underwear then headed into the bathroom where he started a bath.  Usually he'd have a shower but since he had so much time to spare a soothing warm bath might be best.  

After dressing Yugi went downstairs and made his breakfast.  He was now officially hungry.  Cleaning up his plate from the eggs the youth scoured the cupboards for something good to add to his lunch.  Finding suitable snacks and food Yugi tossed his lunch into his bag.  He was about to leave when he smacked himself on the head.  His duelling deck!  He promised to duel Joey today.  Racing upstairs Yugi snatched his deck off his desk and pocketed it with care.  Picking up his backpack Yugi yelled to his grandpa, "I'm going now, bye Grandpa!"  Then locked the door behind him.  

Yugi was the first to make it to class, no surprise there.  Not that he's usually the first in class, but he had left a half hour early.  Reaching the door he found it was locked.  Just great, he's here before even the teacher was!  Shrugging Yugi shifted his backpack and headed towards the school library, which he was hoping would be open.  Luckily it was.  

The librarian was in the back- eating.  Obviously she hadn't had breakfast yet.  Yugi walked to one of the tables and dropped his backpack on the floor.  He sat down and soon his head was resting on his arm, his thoughts had once again turned to his recent nightmare.  The screams- the screams still rang in his head, it was horrible.  Suddenly Yugi's arm lost its balance from the table and his head came smashing down, waking him from the memories of his nightmare.  "Ow."  Yugi said raising his head.  As he did so he came face to face with someone who had brown eyes.  That someone quickly pulled away and Yugi got a better look at him.  Besides the brown eyes the boy's hair was the colour of freshly fallen snow and his skin reflected those same tendencies.  The boy's hands had been trying to pull some papers that Yugi had unknowingly leaned on, however when Yugi had 'wakened' the boy had pulled away startled.  "…Sorry."  The boy's voice was very soft and Yugi had to strain to hear him.  

Somewhat embarrassed himself Yugi gave off a smile and handed the boy his papers.  "Don't be.  I shouldn't have leaned on your work…err…..." Yugi stopped realizing he didn't know the boy's name.  Catching on to his dilemma the white haired boy smiled back.  Holding out his hand the boy spoke, a little bit louder this time so Yugi could here him perfectly.  "My names Ryou Bakura."  Yugi shook hands.  "I'm Yugi Motou."  Ryou looked a little doubtful.  "I know… we are in the same class together Yugi."  This startled Yugi.  Were they?  How come he had never noticed Ryou before, surely the unnatural colouring of his hair would have made him stand out.  Not saying that his own red, yellow and black hair wasn't odd itself.  

Out of nothing better to do Yugi scratched his head.  What do you say when someone tells you that they know who you are on account of your in the same class and you haven't even noticed them.  He was about to open his mouth and just say anything- that probably would've turned out really badly but luckily Ryou spoke breaking the silence.  "We should get to class, it's starts in ten minutes anyway.  Uh, Yugi…. I'm sorry about making you bang your head."  Yugi, thankful that Ryou spoke up simply responded with, "ah, that's okay, it's not good to think too much on some things."  As he said that Ryou looked like he was in a daze, like he himself was dreaming before nodding and picking up his books.  

The two walked down the now busy hallway making them dodge as people raced from their lockers to class.  This made Yugi feel like he was in that dream again, like he was there and the panicked people were running for their lives.  Ryou must have picked up on Yugi's dread because he gently tapped Yugi on the shoulder.  "Yugi, are you feeling okay?"  Nodding his head Yugi turned to Ryou.  "I'm just… thinking too much lately."  Ryou nodded in understanding.

The two boys reached their class a good two minutes before the bell rang.  Although they both entered at the same time they didn't spend the two minutes together.  Ryou walked straight to his desk and sat down.  Yugi walked towards a tall blond boy called Joey.  Joey was sitting on top of his desk talking to another tall guy with brown hair that spiked at the front; he was known as Tristen.  "Hey Yug, what kept ya."  The extremely short teenager looked out of place besides the two tall guys but he didn't seem to notice.  "Kept me.  Joey, I bet you two dollars _I_ was here before _you._"  "You're on.  I was 'ere quarter past eight."  Joey puffed himself up at his accomplishment.    Yugi smiled, "Well I was here quarter _to_ eight, I guess I win."  

Joey wasn't about to lose two dollars.  After all, he was here before Yugi because Yugi had _just_ gotten here.  "Wait a second, wait a second.  If you were 'ere so early then how come you just got in now."  Joey friendly poked Yugi in the chest accusingly.  "Well… I was in the library…"  Yugi responded carefully.    

Both Joey and Tristen were obviously trying to control their laughter.  "Doing what Yugi, reading."  Yugi glared at Tristen.  Then smiled again as he realized he had proof.  "Guess what Joe, I've got a witness."  "You wha!"  "That's right.  So it looks like your gonna have to pay up."  Joey looked around frantically.  "Oh yeah, who."  "Ryou."  Both Joey and Tristen's face took on a look of clueless-ness.  "Who?"  They said in unison.  "Ryou."  Noticing his friends still had no idea Yugi feigned an exasperated sigh.  "Ryou Bakura."  They shook their heads.  "He's in our class."  Heads were still shaking.  "Over there… with the white hair."  Both teenaged boys mouthed an 'Oh'.  Yugi rolled his eyes.  He was about to call to Ryou when the bell rang.  Ryou closed a binder and stuffed it in his bag then pulled out another binder along with a textbook.  His attention was already on the teacher. 

The period went by very quickly.  And by the time the bell rang the two-dollar bet was forgotten… along with Ryou. Yugi handed in his paper as he was leaving when he saw white from the corner of his eyes.  Turning he headed over to Ryou's desk.  The white haired boy was simply sitting there staring blankly ahead.  His eyes almost looked as though they were glazed over.  

A little unnerved by the teen's action Yugi decided Ryou was simply daydreaming and needed to be woken up.  "…. Uh, Ryou?"  No answer.  Yugi waved his hand in front of Ryou's face but his seeming-less sightless eyes didn't pick up on the movement.  A little freaked out Yugi took a step backwards.  He accidentally backed up into another desk and was so surprised that he lost his balance causing the desk to fall along with him.  As a last ditch effort to catch himself Yugi grabbed onto Ryou's desk, which in the end ended up on top of him.  So far this is a really bad day, Yugi told himself after a couple heads turned to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Mr. Moto, what in God's name do you think you are doing."  The teacher was standing with her arms crossed about her chest.  "Help Ryou collect his things then please leave my class, I have had enough already for one day and the day has just started."

With a groan Yugi pushed Ryou's desk off of him, causing the binder that Ryou had put in his bag this morning to fall and it's contents spurred out.  Ryou had jumped to his feet scared out of his wits when the bash of the desks 'woke' him.  "Yugi?"  Ryou seemed confused but he quickly masked his surprise and bent down to help Yugi up.  "Let me help you."  Ryou picked his desk up and Yugi righted the other one he had tripped over before bending down to pick up the spilt binder.  Ryou, who up until now hadn't noticed the binder quickly fell to the ground and started to rapidly grab all the papers.  In his small voice Ryou muttered, "It's okay, I've got it."  

 Yugi nodded his head and stood up.  One of the papers in his hand.  He looked at it and was shocked.  The papers were drawings, Ryou's drawings!  The one in his hand appeared to be a self-portrait of Ryou; only… it didn't really look like him.  Something was off but Yugi couldn't place it.  In the drawing 'Ryou' was hurt very badly.  He looked frightful.  Suddenly the picture was snatched from the small teens hands.  Ryou was glaring at him as he uncharacteristically shoved the paper into his binder.  Looking back at Yugi Ryou's eyes softened a tiny bit before turning and leaving the classroom.

To say Yugi was unnerved would be a major understatement.  He warily watched as Ryou left.  Standing in the class speechless until the teacher asked him to leave.  Yugi swung his backpack over his shoulder and left.

At lunch Yugi sat with Joey and Tristen.  "Hey Yug, you doin' okay.  Ya look a little spaced out pal."  Yugi shook his head.  "Do I?  Sorry, I had a bad night's sleep and I'm somewhat sleepy right now."  "Hey, that's okay pal.  It's not your fault.  Maybe you should get some shuteye in Miss. Holland's class.  I always find it to be the perfect class to catch up my Z's on."  Tristen knocked Joey on the head.  "Idiot.  Yugi likes History, why would he fall asleep in that class."  Joey shrugged.  "I don' know.  Ask him, he's sleeping in it."  "Uh Joey, _you're_ the one that sleeps in that class.  Remember, I always have to wake you."  Joey was taken aback at Yugi's statement, "Err, right… I forgot."  Both Yugi and Tristen fell to the floor wordless.   

As Yugi was getting up he once again saw the white of Ryou's hair out of the corner of his eye.  Out of lack of better judgement Yugi turned so his eyes rested solely on Ryou.  Ryou was sitting alone at a table in the back.  His long white hair obscuring his eyes.  Pencil in hand, obviously drawing.  Shuddering at the horribleness of the picture Yugi had seen he decided it would be best to simply forget about Ryou for now.  

Fourth period rolled around and Yugi could barely keep his eyes open.  Not meaning to Yugi fell asleep on his desk…

He was standing in the middle of the road.  The thunder roared around him making him wish he were deaf.  The screams were barely audible but they rang in Yugi's ear as if each shriek was screamed directly into his head.  The world around him became fuzzy and Yugi frantically reached out in hopes of grabbing something to hold him up.  He managed to catch a person~ his Grandpa but Yugi still fell to the road with a thud.  His sight cleared and his Grandfather reached a hand out for Yugi to take but before Yugi could grab the offered hand one of the lightning bolts crashed down to earth and his Grandfather was no more.  Yugi started to cry and Joey was there, holding out a hand, "Don't cry bud.  It's oka-" Joey suffered the same fate as Yugi's grandfather.  

Yugi broke down to sobs.  Looking around the thunder rolled from the skies and crashed to the Earth with such speed no one was left standing.  Yugi was alone.  Utterly and terribly alone.  The thunder crashed to the Earth a few feet from Yugi but this time it didn't disappear, it started to move straight towards him.  He sat there, terrified.  No matter how much he struggled to stand up he couldn't.  It felt like someone was holding him down.  His violet eyes grew wide as the thunder inched closer until it was a millimetre away from him and closing-

Yugi screamed.  His eyes burst wide open.  He had jumped out of his chair when he woke.  His panicked eyes shifted frequently left to right. The small teen's chest was moving up and down frantically.  The whole class was staring at him, startled no doubt from his outburst.  "I need- I need to go to- go to the-"

The teacher held a hand up to silence him.  "Are you okay, Yugi?  Yes, please, go for a walk or better yet the nurses office."

Slowly nodding his head Yugi inched towards the door.  He managed to slow his breathing to half the pace it was previously.  The nightmare was attacking him in the day too.  Not only did he relive it constantly but now he had to fear the nightmare coming not only at night but in the day as well.  Dread filled him and he slumped against the nearest wall, well, locker.  Yugi buried his hands in his face. 

'Why can't this nightmare leave me alone!'  Broken sobs took hold of Yugi until he eventually quieted down.  Slowly, his mind started to pick up the sounds around him.  The squeak of the janitor turning a corridor, laughter of students who were outside for Phys Ed.  The whistle signalling it was time to head in.  Time to head in!  Yugi glanced at his watch.  The period wasn't over for another twenty minutes, why were the kids returning inside.  Before Yugi even looked outside he could hear the rain, it was almost like it came from nowhere.  Nowhere, the dark clouds!  Yugi looked out the window.  The rain was pouring already and the clouds were very dark.  No, not dark enough as the clouds in his dream but dark enough to cast the world into shadow.

Terror rose inside the small tri-haired teen.  

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  Hello all!  This was what I was working on… it could use some better finishing touches but, uh… that's okay.  It took me TWO days to write and I kept on sidetracking, grrrr.  By the end of the chapter Yugi was suppose to have already been in the uh, let's just say 'doomed world' for at least a week.  But as I said *sigh* sidetracked.  So the story's not interesting yet, just wait it'll pick up.  This was a kind of 'before the storm' chapter.  You know, life as it was before it turned bad, so uh, bear with me.

So, as readers it's your job to do the following… *snicker*

1) Read the above story

2) Review the above story

3) Try to find Yami… I know, it's impossible…

4) Tell me which option (or your own idea) I should write!


	2. Visions In Reality

No Yugi-oh owning…  Chapter Two: Visions In Reality 

Yugi looked out the window wide eyed.  He was in a state of denial.  "No," he whispered.  "No it cannot be.  This cannot be happening."  He started to back away from the window.  With one sweep of his body he swivelled around and bounced right into Joey.  The panic still in him he grabbed at Joey's shirt and started pleading.  "Joey, Joey we can't stay here, we have to leave!"

"Whoa, hold it Yug.  What's got you all crazed?"  Joey was torn between ripping Yugi off of his shirt or putting an arm around his buddy to comfort him.  He didn't have to choose because Yugi started to tremble and caved to the floor as if defeated.  Joey quickly joined him and pulled him closer for a comforting embrace.  Once Yugi calmed down a little Joey loosened his hold.  Still his question remained unanswered.  

"… Joey?"  Yugi spoke almost quietly.  His voice holding none of its usual cheerfulness.  Instead it seemed to be replaced with despair.  Joey took this to heart.  He remembered how Yugi had screamed out in terror in History class and now this?  Joey spoke softly so that Yugi would tell him what's happened.  "Yeah, Yug, what is it?"  He waited ten seconds before Yugi replied.  A simple request.  All Yugi wanted to know was the weather outside.  So Joey carefully pried Yugi off of him and stood to look out the window.  

"Whoa-oh, would ya look at that!  Hey Yug.  We've got a real thunderstorm happening out there."  Joey paused and put a finger to his cheek.  "I wonder if school's gonna be cancelled."  Yugi jumped up and looked out the window himself; almost bumping into Joey as he did so.  The clouds had doubled in intensity and thunder could now clearly be heard.  It rang loud and clear.  The rain of course, was falling but even it seemed to have intensified since the last time Yugi had looked out the window.  They were double the size of regular raindrops.  

Yugi shook his head in a silent 'no' without even realizing he was doing so.  He shot out his hand and grabbed Joey by the arm.  "Come on.  We got to get to the principle, maybe call 9-1-1.  We must hurry!"

Joey stopped Yugi though.  "Wait, wait Yug.  Can you PLEASE, please, please, please tell me what's got you freaked so much!  It's only rain…"

Yugi agreed to tell only if Joey would hurry with him.  As quick as he could he told Joey about the reoccurring dream of this particular storm.  Joey nodded throughout the telling and although he himself was still doubtful that this storm was going to be THAT bad he kept his pace up with Yugi's.  "Just one thing pal, when you tell the principal about this storm, err, leave out the whole dream thing."  

Unfortunately the principle only agreed that the storm was 'inside' weather and that both Yugi and Joey should be in class at this very moment.  So they headed back to class… only to retrieve Tristen and get out of the school/city.  The three boys made lightning quick stops at their lockers- to retrieve their jackets.  All the while explaining to Tristen what was happening.  By the time the boy's were at the school doors Tristen was nodding his head in understanding although he was just as doubtful as Joey. 

Until they saw the storm through the open doors.  

Garbage, rain, leaves, small animals, insects, flowers, rocks, anything that wasn't securely tied down visibly blew wildly in the constantly changing winds.  With the doors open the boys could barely hear themselves for the wind and thunder did their jobs well.  Yugi was the first to step outside but Tristen grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him back in so he could talk.  "LOOK, SOMEONE'S OUT THERE ALREADY!"  

Tristen was right.  Someone was already out in the storm.  Obviously a student because he wore the uniform and was desperately trying to make it away from the school.  Unfortunately the student was unrecognizable because he had a hood up to protect him from the rain.

Yugi grabbed at his two companions sleeves, urging them forward.  "We must hurry," he mouthed then pointed in the same direction as the student leaving.  The two nodded and all three boys journeyed into the oncoming storm.  As soon as they were free from the building Yugi had to give a yelp because the wind was too strong for him.  Luckily the two taller boys were on either side of him and were able to properly hold him down as they ran.  

Only one other was out in the storm at the moment and that was Ryou Bakura.  He had History too and was there when Yugi had his little outburst.  He was about to raise his hand and ask to be excused to check up on him… even if Yugi HAD looked at _those_ drawings.  But alas, Joey asked first and since the two were friends Ryou had shrugged and gone on with his work.  That was until another vision took him.  

Unlike Yugi's visions Ryou's happens when he's awake causing him to go into trances.  Like earlier today when Ryou and Yugi were walking to class this morning a short… yet effective vision had snapped between his eyes.  Someone that looked like him; looked but was not him.  For this he was sure.  That other him, his, uh, the others', huh the look alike, grrr.  You'd think that after all these damn visions Ryou would have figured out some sort of naming process but… he couldn't.  The other him was always, ALWAYS in pain.  The ache in his eyes always cut deep into Ryou's soul.  He knew not who the other is or why he was given the accursed apparition, just that he has it and the other …_his_ other was always in pain. 

That was what flashed before his eyes that morning.  The Other's face contorted in pain.  Like watching a movie his vision zoomed in on to the others face and he could see those eyes, those horrible eyes.  They were horrifying because every time he saw them the deepest of sorrow overtook Ryou's soul.  He couldn't bare looking into them.  Could his vision at least happen on a beautiful sunny day to take away from the sadness, no.  It took place on a very murky, cold and wet night. 

His visions were never the same, oh, same thing happens, same thing or person he sees, but the visions don't stay the same.  In this vision Ryou could see, for that was all he could do because apparently that was all he was meant to do, watch, as his other stood there in the rain.  He watched as two figures, each as strong and odd looking as the other casually walked over to him.  They grabbed at Ryou's other who seemed to be confused then forced the other to the ground.  There they suddenly had something, a stick? In their hands and swung it violently at the other again and again and again, until his other would fall to the floor, defeated.  He breathed heavily in long gasps for breath.  Once even trying to get up but failing he didn't attempt again.  Then Ryou had 'woken'. 

He blinked a couple times as he tried to refocus his eyes.  Damn things they're all blurry.  Then Ryou knew why they weren't clearing.  He wiped the tears from his eyes, he was crying without knowing it… again.  The teacher was standing in front of him.  Ryou cursed himself silently.  He would have given a little smile but that would have freaked the poor teacher out.  One does not cry and then smile so instead Ryou spoke.  "Sorry.  Could I please go.. to.. the.. …washroom."  Ryou slowed down as he talked because he had only then realized that the class was staring emptily at him.  Well, some were shocked others looked away as his gaze met there's and one of them looked like he was going to burst out laughing.  Only a few looked concerned.

After scurrying out of that class Ryou headed for his locker.  That's when he heard Yugi talking.  Slowly he peered around the corner.  Yugi was pulling Joey around a corner, Ryou ran to catch up… to a degree.  He paused a couple paces behind.  At first he was going to call out to Yugi and Joey, he was rather curious what the outburst was about but they seemed to be hurrying and Ryou didn't want to slow them down.  However as he was catching up he heard what the conversation was about and when he heard the word 'vision' Ryou had stopped cold.  So that was what that was -thought Ryou.  

He followed silently behind listening about Yugi's vision.  He wasn't usually so dishonest… at all but this was of an utmost importance and nobody and he meant NOBODY would ever hear about his vision so he doubted Yugi would tell him his if freely given the chance.   He followed listening until they reached the office.  As they entered Ryou turned on his heels and ran down the hallways.  If this was in fact Yugi's vision coming true then his would eventually too but that wasn't what worried the white haired student.  Not at all.  If this storm was going to do all that then he must leave.

He raced to his locker, dumped the contents of his bag onto the floor and sorted out what he was taking with him.   His textbooks and notebooks were crammed into his locker for they would only wear him down.  What he did leave in the bag was the binder of pictures drawn of the Other and his school utensils.  Stuff like pens, pencils, erasers etc.  Tossed a few choice other things including his jacket then took off for the door.  As soon as he opened it, which was hard because the wind was currently pushing against the door, he had to step back.  Pulling his hood up tight he tied it tight before venturing out.  The door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump.  He was going to head home when lightning crashed in the sky and suddenly Ryou knew, he KNEW there was no time.  This storm happened out of the blue and it wasn't going to be fun.

In fact… to him it didn't even seem natural…..

Yugi, Tristen and Joey all jumped the first time the lightning pulsated in the sky.  One look at Yugi and the two companions were fearful for the look Yugi had given was full of grief and pain.  "WE MUST HURRY TO MY HOUSE, WE NEED TO GET MY GRANDPA."  The three boys hurried but now they were not alone on the streets.  The lightning acted as if it itself had a brain and systematically shot at buildings.  Homes were burning and the people had already started their screams.  Yugi was now more determined then ever to reach home.  

However he was not prepared for what he saw.  His home was up in smoke.  "GRANDPA!"  Yugi attempted to run towards his burning house but his friends had grabbed a hold of him holding him back.   Yugi struggled of course but he was no match for his friends.  Eventually he calmed down in their grip.  That's when he heard glass shatter.  Yugi looked up to see his Grandpa had broken out, Yugi wrestled free and raced to his Grandpa's side.  He had yet to get up.  "Grandpa, I'm so glad your okay!"  Yugi gave him a giant hug and got an equally fierce one back.  "Yugi, listen to me.  I-", he started coughing.  "Are you going to be okay Grandpa," Yugi asked.  "Yugi listen, I am- dieing."  Yugi hugged his grandpa fiercely his muffled 'no, no you cannot die, you can't.' could be heard.  

"Yugi."  

"Yes Grandpa?"  

"Thank you."  

"For what?"

"For spending your time with an old fart like me, you have given my life such joy.  Thank you."  Then his eyes closed as his last breath was breathed.

After about five minutes Joey and Tristen tore Yugi off of his grandpa.  The weather was now extreme and the lightning fell on the streets like someone was playing a demented video game and they were tired of hitting giant non-moving targets so they went after the ants… or people as the case may be.  Yugi was able to look back once more before racing away from the screams and shouts.

His nightmare had come true and it meant the death of the world, as he knew it.

The three ran and thoughts of his last vision kept on replaying itself in Yugi's head. He was fearful for Joey.  Fearful for the city and yes, he was fearful for the world too.  In one such vision he saw a giant shadow rise over the world, casting it into darkness.  The shadow was blurry and he couldn't see who it was but he did know it wasn't good.  As his dream was fading the shadow had turned to him, had looked at him.  The eyes seemed to hunger for him and then the dream faded.  Yugi had rocked himself on his bed after that nightmare.  Those hungry eyes, what could they possibly want with him?

Now Yugi, Tristen and Joey stood on a rise as they wept.  The sky was dark and red, the remaining buildings in ruin.  Some people still stirred down below but the three tried not to look at it.  It was horrible.  "My vision has come to pass," was all Yugi said, his voice soft and almost unhearable.  "Now what?"  And then he began to sob.         

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  I thought this was funny.  You know how we call Anzu Tea, well, if you actually translate that it becomes Apricot.  Hehe.  

Imagine if they'd kept it that……

Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Apricot all walked to school in the morning together.  But today was unlike the rest for a little grey squirrel had accidentally fallen upon Yugi and the poor thing got caught in his hair.  (Between the gold strands and black (yet reflected red) hair).  Joey and Tristen fell to the floor laughing but Apricot felt sorry for the poor w'ittle squirrel and tripped Yugi to stop him from running madly in circles.  Seeing this Joey and Tristen started to laugh all over again.  Apricot gave them a solid stare before turning her attention back to the cute squirrel.  

Now this was a smart squirrel, a very smart squirrel.  It was totally by accident he fell.. okay his vision wasn't too good.  In fact it was downright horrible.  

But like I said this was a smart squirrel for it understood some English words like nuts, seeds, apricorn, walnuts ….apricots.  You know things squirrels eat.  So when the squirrel looked up to see its rescuer it saw the blurred brown of Apricots hair.  Normally this would mean nothing but Yugi picked that moment to scowl at Apricot for tripping him.  …and as you could imagine Yugi saying, "Ow, Apricot why'd you go and-"

The squirrel jumped at Apricot making her fall to the floor.  Joey and Tristen seeing the turn of events once again doubled over in their laughter.

Apricot looked like she was doing some sort of really funky dance.  She jumped this way and that trying to dislodge the squirrel from her face, for that's where the poor thing landed.  Only when Tristen saw the squirrel open it's mouth in an attempt to bite the giant –apricot- did he take charge.  Quickly he grabbed the squirrel by its tail and whipped it off of her.  Tiny scratches remained.

The four walked to school.  Joey trying to keep his laughter in, Yugi rubbing his sore butt, Tristen holding himself as a 'hero' and Apricot, who kept on touching her face in a dazed kinda look.  

But what of our blind smart squirrel, well he's eagerly awaiting the return of the giant Apricot … who passes that way to school _every_ day.


	3. Consumed By The Darkness

No Yugi-oh owning…  But a rather cute squirrel story is located at the end.  ^-^

Chapter Three: Consumed By The Darkness

The night wind was chill and the sky was almost as dark as the night itself.  That was not the problem you see it was day.  Ryou hugged his jacket closer around himself.  It was SO cold!  He sat in a dark cave; subtle drips could be heard echoing in the distance.  Much had been destroyed; much had been lost.  And the very air seemed… cold.  Not just temperature cold but, how would you explain this… shiver down your back cold, prickle at the back of your neck cold.  Just… cold.

The atmosphere was helping none either.  The cave was that of darkness.  Ryou had made camp far enough away as to not get wet if it rained, but to still be near what little light there was by day.  It smelled a little funny too.  He had started a fire a couple hours ago and now contented himself with rocking back and forth and staring at the brilliance of the flames.  The cave was sort of his home now, until he found somewhere else dry to stay that is.  All civilization had been destroyed.  There was nothing left but wreckage.  Only… death.  

Ryou shivered again.  He had been alone ever since, since the day the darkness came.  It seemed like eternity ago but he knew it wasn't.  He had come in no human contact and was starting to worry.  What if he was the only one to make it?  What if he was the sole survivor?  What if… he was… alone?  The thought was better spent not thought upon for the realism of it all still was so new to him.  The fire sparked and Ryou shifted slightly.  How much longer would he be alone, how much longer would he _survive_ alone.  It all seemed so hopeless.  Life seemed cruel, but then again, at least he was still living.  

The fire crackled and shone like only a true fire could.  Ryou suddenly wished, _really_ wished he had marshmallows, he was soo hungry.  The flames seemed to dance and flicker, Ryou was getting sleepy just watching them.  His vision blurred before re-blinking a couple times.  Finally his vision was back, back to the fire that danced so majestically, he didn't even notice he was no longer sitting in a cave but a clearing.     

_Ryou warmed his hands by the fire, trying to keep warm, but to no avail.  He hadn't noticed as someone snuck up behind him…_

_A cold hand gripped Ryou's shoulder causing him to wince out in pain as someone forced him to look up at him or her.  Ryou's eyes opened wide as he came face to face with his Other.  A small gasp escaped his lips before confusion furrowed his brow.  His Other glared at him before kneeing him in his stomach.  The silver haired boy fell with an 'euf'.   Ryou's Other looked down at him.  His mouth opened and his voice spoke to him, it was ruff and…cold.  "Heh, you could hardly be an adversary, you're too damn weak!  I can't believe 'he' sent **me** to finish you off."  Ryou's Other grabbed a handful of the white hair that was Ryou's before yanking it up causing Ryou to panic.  'This just can't be happening, it can't!'  Ryou was dragged across the filth of the ground all the while struggling to get free.  He never did._

_"Other!", he yelled full of confusion and urgency, "…please, please let me go!"  Ryou was dragged to the fire, his head pulled up so he could see the dancing flames perfectly.  "Okay," the Other spoke with what seemed like a hint of a smile.  And then with one strong yank Ryou went forward into the flames…_

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Ryou jolted and fell backwards.  He hastily jumped up and looked around the cavern with such terror in his eyes you'd almost think he'd lost it.  Nothing was there though.  He was still in the dark and gloomy cave, …and the fire was still- there.  Burning bright as ever.  Ryou backed away from the flames till he reached a cold stonewall.  He stood there like that, one hand made into a small fist above his heart, the other flat against the cave wall.  Eyes never moving from the flames.  

It took him some time to put everything together.  That it was just another accursed visions.  Just a 'vision', nothing more.  He never went into the flames, he couldn't have, he wasn't dirty at all, just as he had been previously, and it WAS just a vision. His other wasn't there- hasn't been here.  He was safe, still safe.  Ryou eyed the flames' suspiciously.  …It had felt so real.       

Why him.  Why?

All the pain and loneliness that had been hiding in his heart took that moment to surface and Ryou shrank to the floor.  He buried his face in his hands as he wept openly for the first time.  …He _was_ truly alone.

Yugi was actually a lot better off, well, at least compared to poor Ryou; he simply just didn't know it.  He too contented himself in front of a fire, although a lot smaller then which was Ryou's.  He edged closer to the flames in an inane attempt to get warm.  It worked but by doing so he had accidentally nudged Joey who was crouched tippie-toe style also trying to get warm.  Unfortunately in order for Joey not to fall forward due to the total lack of balance that Yugi had so graciously bestowed, he flung out his hands in an absurd gesture that he toppled a few seconds before falling backwards.  This was good for him but bad for Tristen who had just entered the clearing where they were camping, for you see all the food he had foraged _was_ beside Joey.  Tristen's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged slightly as Joey's foot had knocked the food he was 'snacking' on into the flames.  A small 'yelp' escaped Yugi's mouth as the flames were almost smothered, meaning his heat source was too.  Tristen raced forward and grabbed at the food managing to save a few before burning… well partially, the fire wasn't too big as previously said. 

Joey was about to get up when he noticed both Tristen's and Yugi's glares.  "What?"  The two rolled their eyes in annoyance before turning their backs on him coldly.  Joey, for his part, scrunched up his face as he quickly stood.  Shaking his fist he yelled at the two glarers.  "It wasn't my fault!  Yugi pushed me!!!, thanks by the way."  Tristen turned to Yugi who shrugged as he unrolled his sleeping bag. 

The three had fled the city not but less then a week ago and had been surviving wherever this place is ever since.  Luckily for them Tristen had had this book in his bag _The Foragers Guide Book To Survival_ so while everyone grieved the loss of their family and friends each had taken a role and pact.  Tristen found food, Yugi shelter and Joey wood, figuring he could easily do that.  The group of teens hadn't talked too much due to the need for silence; it was Joey who finally pointed out that at least they were safe and together.  So the boys found comfort within each other.  Some nights they'd huddle close needing the human contact they shared.  They felt so alone now that everyone was gone.  

Not wanting the slightest bit of tear in his friendship with Joey, Yugi spoke up while he knew his never waking friend was up.  "…Joey, you still up?"  He spoke softly feeling it was appropriate in the dead of night.  A wide yawn was his response.  "Joey, I'm sorry I unbalanced you.  We're still good right."  Joey yawned again before responding sleepily.  "Yeah Yug, we're still good," then a little louder to Tristen, "Hey Tristen, wake up!"  Joey raised his arm then swatted down on Tristen's side.  The said person woke startled, "What! What is it!"  He suddenly jumped up with a stick in his hands and swung it blindly before noticing his two comrades blank faces, awkwardly he placed the stick on the ground and went back in his sleeping bag muttering an apology.  

As soon as Tristen turned on his side again Joey swatted him.  "Aha!  So it was _you!_"  Tristen gave Joey a glare.  "Well, what do you want."  Joey smiled sweetly.  "Sorry for knocking yer food in dat fire."  Tristen turned back on his side.  "If you stop hitting me I'll forgive you, alright."  Even though Tristen couldn't see it Joey nodded his head.  "'Night guys."  "Good night", was the reply.   

Feeling content and a little lighter on the mood Yugi wrapped his sleeping bag up tight.  Man was it ever freezing out, so cold.  Eventually he fell asleep again.

    _Yugi was panting he was out of breath.  Finally he could run no more and collapsed to the floor.  Soft pattering could be heard in the distance- getting louder.  Yugi tried to lift himself off the ground but he was too exhausted.  He fell back to the ground.  '__patter, __patter, __patter.'  Straining he turned his head.  'patter, __patter, __patter'  Yugi's eyes widened in fear.  …_he_ was here.  The dark figure wasted no time.  As soon as Yugi was in reach it swooped down and hauled him up via his neck.  Yugi's feet tangled helplessly as thoughts of just breathing started to go hazy.  "Please, irk, please sto-okk.  You're ki-ki-killing me!  The dark figure smiled at Yugi's pleas. Yugi kicked furiously as it was the only thing he could do, but soon even that seemed too much, then the world went black…_

Yugi opened one eye very slowly, then the other.  He watched the night sky without actually seeing it.  The clouds shifted and moved many times yet Yugi hadn't noticed.  His chest moved up and down in a slow rhythmic pace before his hand started to twitch ever so slightly.  Soon it was twitching at an exceedingly quick pace.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He leaned on his elbow and used the twitching hand to encircle his neck ever so softly before wrapping his arms around his legs and began to sob.  What had he done to deserve these visions? What was _so_ special about _him_?  Why him, why! 

He pounded the dirt in his sad furry knowing no question he asked would ever get answered.  The sad part was that after his first vision came true he believed that they all would, including that one.  He _would_ be hunted he _would_ get caught.  And then, oh _then_ he would die… 

He feared his killer more than anything else; his killer was heartless, and cruel beyond belief.  His killer would kill him, probably Joey and Tristen too.  They were all good as dead with him around.  If he had warned someone, anyone, about his previous visions then maybe some of the people would still be alive.  It was his fault, all his fault!  Yugi pounded the ground again as tears blurred his vision utterly.  …Maybe they didn't have to die, nobody did.  If only he had…

"Wha'z zat Triezten, ya want ta take some 'o my ize cream… but… but it'z mine…"  Joey rolled over still asleep, in his mouth he was chewing on the sleeping bag.  

Even after all that's happened they can still sleep soundly, no not I, never I.  They'll never be safe with me around, _he_'ll come and they'll be no more.  

Yugi didn't give any time to think on the matter, no time to reconsider.  He had to leave now before he gave into his loneliness and stayed, before he endangered or killed his friends.  Before more bloodshed was added to his name.  …It was his entire fault.  Tears slowed as determination took hold.  Yugi quickly rolled up his sleeping bag and shifted his backpack to make sure it was comfortable.  

He had to leave; he had to- before the dark one came to kill him.  With grim determination Yugi turned his back to his friends and in a random direction started to walk softly so as not to be heard. 

"Yug, where ar'ou goin'?"

Yugi froze mid-step.  Had he been discovered? What could he- _how_ could he explain his fear, they could die, he had to leave!  Yugi turned ready to be met with a suspicious gaze.

"Stay ayway fom my ize cream… 'eh, at's mine!…"

Yugi was dumbfounded, yet relieved and burdened.  He won't get to say goodbye.  This was too much.  Yugi quickly turned on his heels and dashed into the gloomy forest.  He hastened through the trees, eager to get away, never to return.  Maybe he should have said goodbye, when else would he be able to?  He wouldn't get to see his friends ever again.  He'd be dead.

Yugi ran, his eyelashes were still wet from his previous sobs, yet even if they weren't they'd be wet now.  He stumbled in his blindness till finally he fell and came crashing down.  His teared eyes made it impossible to distinguish what little there was from the ever-darkening woods.  Blindly he felt around till he found a rather large root, following it he took refuge under the great oaks branches.  Sounds unfamiliar to a city raised teen scared him and already he wished to be back in the company of his friends where he was safe from harm.  

Tightly rapped by his arms Yugi sat in freight until the unthinkable happened.  It rained.  The thunder that was the rains warning scared Yugi more then anything and he didn't feel safe at all.  At any moment he could be devoured by whatever lurked in the shadows.  When the rain came the forest became nothing but blackness.  Yugi held himself tighter.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  Forever and a day and yet I still return.

Anyway, as a special treat I think I'll continue our little story…. …. …. …. About that oh so clever, blind as a bat squirrel.

*clears throat*  The last we had seen our little furry friend had decided to eat Apricot's face… she didn't much appreciate it either.  Now it's set it's goal on a certain cute white haired bishonen.  (I love Bakura/Ryou!)… I mean, whoever could it be????

Our tale begins…

Ryou scolded himself; he had missed everyone today at the normal meeting place due to his being late!  It wasn't his fault though, his yami….   Ryou put all thoughts of his yami in the past, there was no sense remembering them now.  He raced across the street in an attempt to have enough time to get to the office before second period.  

But then, something caught his eye making Ryou stop involuntarily.  A little grey squirrel had fallen out of a tree, (guess who!) actually it was the same squirrel who misplaced Apricot for an actual apricot, when Tristen had thrown him he had smacked off the tree he was currently under and had suddenly felt like it was a good time for a nap.  However, Ryou knew nothing of this and so Ryou felt nothing but sympathy for the squirrel, after all it was pretty cute. 

Worried that the squirrel was dead Ryou shyly reached a hand out to touch it, poke it if you will, when he got the idea of a stick.  Grabbing the closest one he promptly poked it.  The squirrel twitched slightly, as if agitated.

_Ryou, you fool what are you doing!_

"The squir-"

_Do you think the Pharaoh won't notice your absence!  Get moving!_

"I would yami, but the squirrel-"

Bakura gave off a noise that Ryou guessed was a grunt.  _Fine!  If the squirrels safety means **soo **much to you_, Bakura took control of Ryou's body and took but a second to examine it.  "It's alive, happy." He said sardonically.

_No, I refuse to go until it's up on its legs!_

Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou's words then he smiled most unpleasantly.  "Fine hikari, if that's your wish."  Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed the grey squirrel he leaned it up against the tree.  "Done"

Ryou gave Bakura what he hoped was a scowl; crossing his arms he shook his head sadly.

"Fine!"  Bakura flicked it till it woke, quite angrily I might add.  The squirrels eyes where on fire, still Bakura flicked it, a soft smile on his face.

Yami… Yami… Yami… Yami…, Ryou was getting annoyed.  YAMI! "What?" You might want to stop that now And yet, (hehe) Bakura didn't relent.  He kept flicking, and flicking, and flicking and flicking AND flicking the grey squirrel.  Ryou was getting really annoyed.  Of course, then again, so was the squirrel. And yet Bakura still did not relent. Through a sudden burst of anger the squirrel jumped into Bakura shirt, which was quite easy considering the fact he was leaning forward on the ground. Bakura's eyes went wide in freight as a scream escaped his lips.  And oh, it was not a manly scream either… in fact not even a boyish scream, for what escaped his lips was a high-pitched baby girl wail! Ryou smiled gleefully.  The squirrel was fine and Bakura was…. Heh, Ryou couldn't help but laugh.  Bakura heard him and in one full-length switch exchanged places with Ryou.  Now, as you could imagine this was not a pleasant thing to suddenly be thrust into, especially with no idea that it was happening.  Startled Ryou did the only sane thing one could think of within a nana-second of time in which to think it.  He ran into the tree.  Can we say 'ow'.   

Bakura sat back and laughed his head off for Ryou had managed to lose the squirrel all right.  A second before he collided with the tree our smart squirrel jumped off causing him to go headfirst in vain.

Bakura couldn't stop laughing for it was just _too_ amusing.  Bakura's smile faded when he saw the squirrel approach the non-moving Ryou, and was it his imagination or was the little grey bugger smiling scornfully, teeth glittering in the sunlight.  Hesitantly Bakura watched through the aid of the Millennium Ring, okay maybe it wasn't as funny as he had previously thought.  Hmmm.

Bakura took control of the still in shock/pain teen that had no idea what was happening.  Good thing too because he was just in time, the second he took control of Ryou's body his hand darted about till be grabbed a stick which he had lifted in front of his face like a shield. 

Ahhhh, poor little squirrel, this just isn't your day is it.  Our grey companion had grabbed onto the stick instead of Bakura's face, the said individual started to shake and twist the squirrel-ka-bob much like you would with a sparkler, why he even spelled his name!  (Don't worry, the squirrel bit the horizontal part of the stick, he _was_ quite all right) 

Ryou reached the school gate with not only a huge lump on his forehead but also a HUGE headache, along with grass stains and tiny scratches under his shirt.  He was in a most horrible mood… that's saying a lot, come on it's RYOU!  The most annoying pain in his head wasn't his /yami's ego/ sized headache but rather his yami's mocking voice.

Ha,ha, heh, he.  You know Ryou, I never knew it was so… entertaining, to help things in need.

"Oh, shut up yami!"  

Draggy:  I actually have nothing to say.  "Hi all."  Hi Pinksugar and EVERYONE else who's been very patient. 


	4. Freed From The Shadows

No Yugi-oh owning… 

Yay, and a special dedication to Twill!  Who recently reviewed causing me to continue AND for e-mailing me!  ^-^  Yay!  PLUS she's gonna add Dragon Guardian to her fic 'Heats Change' which is one of my VERY favourites so go check it out!  (Hope you don't mind the advertising Twill.)

P.S.  Hmm, I guess it could be sorta, kinda, maybe gory-ish when you get to the Tristen/Joey part of the chapter.  Umm, sorry if you think it is. 

Chapter Four:  Freed From The Shadows

Yugi sat defiantly in the rain.  His tears had long since dried although one wouldn't know it by the looks of him for he was soaked through and through.  Cold, unimaginable cold from the icy rain, chill weather and lack of sun had quickly taken the place of the once sorrow child. Tiny fists clenched as the tri-haired boy cursed aloud the infection that was his visions.  Curse it all.  He would have much rather been hunted and killed by the dark one _once_ then have to experience it twice or maybe more.  He had read stories where due to a prophecy or visions people were foreworn of the problems lying ahead and thus was able to prevent them.  Ha!  You cannot prevent destiny, for that is what it is.  Destiny, the most cursed plight to ever befall man.

Yugi Motou, given this cursed gift so that he could see his own death.  Such a joke that someone, somewhere must be laughing at!  Destined to die by a nameless shadow, one he had never even seen the face of, such twisted irony.  Yugi's fist unclenched as he fell to the ground shivering like mad.  His body felt numb, as did his heart.  He was alone, and no one could save him, the fate of the doomed.

Ryou woke shivering.  He had slept as far from the fire as was humanly possible without leaving the shelter that was his cave.  By the time the next to frozen child had wakened the fire had almost extinguished itself but was still barely burning.  Ryou unconsciously brought his hand to his heart, after staring at the fire for a few minutes he slowly crept out of the cave.  The light framed teen was surprised at how windy it was when the shelter wasn't blocking it for him.

Cold, hungry and more terrified than ever Ryou journeyed out to find something edible, he hadn't eaten a thing yesterday and the day before he had had very little.  He wasn't worried he wouldn't find his way back because he didn't want to go back.  The fire seemed to taunt him, besides there… was… no food nearby, yes that was why he was leaving.  Lack of nourishment.  Not because he, he… yes lack of nourishment.  Ryou shivered as he pulled his school jacket tighter around. 

Ryou had been walking for over an hour when he found his former home.  He looked down at the burnt city from the elevated area in which he sat.  The ground down there was all black, ashes from the fires.  Not a single building remained whole.  In fact more were simply rubble.  What exactly happened?  Ryou had been trying to figure it out for almost a week and yet he was still so utterly clueless.  He was not so much concerned with why it happened but by _what_ had happened, he was still so confused.  He remembered hearing that tri-haired kid, Yugi, talk about a vision where the city wasn't safe and that it was coming true at that moment.  He had bolted and left the city.  Why had he suddenly known to _leave_ the city, why not hide in a closet or run home and lock the door?  …But no.  He had known to leave, leave the city behind.  Why was it the wilderness was safe yet civilization destroyed.  The white haired teen sighed sadly.

No answers were coming yet questions kept on piling in his head.  His visions, Yugi's visions, the sudden destruction of life itself, the unscathed forests that were suddenly THERE with huge dark menacing trees.  The frail boy thought he had heard rustling behind him but ignored the sound.  It was no good to jump at every noise made in this "new world".  Besides it was probably just the wind.  

Brown eyes looked at the sky questioningly.  "And why is the sky so damn dark!", he muttered.  It's so very hard to see especially since there is no light from the… err, charred city.  Ryou looked away, burying his face in his hands, as it seemed the only appropriate thing to do.  The leafs rustled behind him again, was it Ryou's imagination or was the rustling getting closer.  Suddenly Ryou felt very eerie and ever so slowly, as one does when they don't want to look behind them, looked behind him.

Oh shit.

Ryou quickly turned back so he was once again facing the charred city.  "Please go away, please, please don't come any closer.  Don't see me, please, please don't…" Ryou was muttering madly under his breath.  Of course all false hopes vanished as soon as footsteps suddenly stopped right behind him.  "Ah crap!"  Ryou looked up to see a pair of large red eyes looking down at him.  Antennae's were swaying in the ever-present breeze.  Two large lanky arms held loftily to the creature's side.  The green and yellow body was not even comprehended as Ryou's eyes had yet to look away from the ghostly white talons at the end of the insectoid's arms.  Dully the cowering youth realised he was looking up to the Basic Insect.  This realisation however was useless and all thoughts that could have branched off that thought never existed for the Basic Insect tilted its head questionably.  Ryou's heart froze.      

For a moment neither one moved.  Ryou didn't breath.  Then the insectoid lifted its triple taloned hand up dangerously.  Chocolate eyes opened wide.  "Oh god, please STOP!"  Ryou shielded his face squinting his eyes so tight he was seeing red dots.  He waited for the Basic Insect to simply slice him in two.  _Three, four, five six, seven, eight-_ Ryou counted to his death.  _Nine, ten, eleve_- where was that stinging pane, that whole loss of life thing going to occur.  Ryou cautiously opened one of his eyes.  The Basic Insect still had its talon raised but had lowered its head so it was face to face with Ryou.  The youth's eyes darted from the face of the insect to the talon dangling above his head to the face again.  He tilted his head slightly and the Basic Insect tilted his head too.  Confused Ryou raised his hand to his heart.  The Basic Insect moved its raised claw to its heart too.  Now completely perplexed the white haired boy didn't know what to do.  Surely if he tried to escape or moved in the wrong way he'd be no more.  What to do!

The basic insect abruptly moved his face less than an inch away from Ryou's.  Startled Ryou impulsivity moved backwards.  Of course the fact that a cliff was the only thing behind him at that moment never sank in.  Ryou fell helplessly backwards, screaming out in terror.  The last thing he saw was the Basic Insect's head appear over the cliffs edge.  Tilting confusingly.  And then he collided with the ground below.  His eyes, which were previously the size of watermelons closed softly as darkness took him.            

"…ke up joey!  JOEY!   Get UP!  I SAID get up, get up, get up, get up, up, UP!!"  Tristen moved so his mouth was directly over Joey's ear.  " WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!!"  Joey sprang up causing Tristen to pull back gripping his mouth.  "OW, why'd you do that!", Tristen all but yelled.  Joey rubbed his head where Tristen's teeth had smacked him upon the gravitational pull of waking startled.  "Me!  You're the one who woke me up."  Joey stated rather rudely before his face suddenly became very sneaky.  "Hey, umm, Tristen.  Where's that stick you 'ad last night?"

"No time for that now, Yugi's disappeared."  Tristen glanced at where Yugi had last been seen sleeping he wasn't there.  Joey looked around as if Yugi had just moved camp and all you had to do was look to your left instead of your right "Wha?!"

"We gotta go find him, he's gonna get himself in a lot of trouble."  Joey nodded and started to pack up his sleeping bag.  Of course when a cute little brown fuzzy thing suddenly jumped into it Joey had to jump back and scream.  Thus causing Tristen to turn around startled.  "Joey, what's wrong?"  Joey, for his part backed away from the sleeping bag ever so slowly.  "Uh… there's something… inside."  To add to the mood Joey pointed nudgingly in the direction of his sleeping bag.  This would have caused Tristen to be cautious if at that moment the cute brown thing hadn't popped out making a small cute sound.  "proup."  "Wait, that's what you're afraid of!  That!"  And Tristen laughed aloud very loudly, having to grip his stomach and wipe tears from his eyes at the same time.  Joey however, wasn't laughing.  "Shud up.  It- it startled me that's all."  Joey started to reach towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you", Tristen stated matter of factly.  "It could still be dangerous… in truth doesn't it look a lot like a Ku-"   Of course Tristen didn't get to finish his sentence for Joey had already attempted to grab the brown thing.  Sigh, sometimes you should just listen!  The cute little brown thing glowed white with the contact of Joey's hands.  Joey looked startled for; oh say about a whole quarter second before it blew up.  

Blinking wildly Joey looked around dazed.  Tristen had pulled the blonde away seconds before the explosion.  His _former_ sleeping bag lay scattered about the small clearing.  Blood, bones, guts and an eyeball were sewn everywhere.  The place looked like a murder house.  "Wha- What 'appened?" Joey finally spoke.  Tristen was still looking about wildly.  "That is freaky." He muttered.

"What just 'appened!"

"That was a, a Kuribo.  I wasn't completely sure at first, after all I've only seen the 2-D image of the creature on the card but-"

"Wait a minute, wait just a damn minute, are you suggesting that THAT thing was a, a-"

Tristen shrugged.  He spoke aloud.  "A little too graphic for me, to think that to explode it LITERALLY exploded."  Seeing the confusion on Joey's face Honda explained.  "I have seen that card in Yugi's deck.  It explodes on contact meaning you just…" Tristen trailed off seeing the horror play across Joey's face.  "Maybe we should go."  Joey nodded in a half daze.  They picked up Tristen's pre-rolled sleeping bag and Joey's backpack and left the bloodied clearing.  Neither could look at it anymore.

In the clearing the crimson blood started to move, organs like livers, a heart, tongue and so forth startle to shake rapidly.  Than all the gore moved silently across the field to meet in the middle.  There it started to meld together.  First all the bones re-aligned themselves becoming one again.  Then the organs took their place encased in the rib cage.  Next came the muscle tissue holding it all together.  Finally the brown fur re-grew.  "Preop."  The Kuribo went to find somewhere to sleep.  All its energy spent re-aligning itself.  If something were to attack it now it wouldn't be able to defend itself much less run away.  Grabbing the now clean remaining pieces of Joey's sleeping bag in its mouth it hopped away.   

Yugi still had yet to move.  Why bother, he was doomed anyway.  Why live, if he lived he would only die in any case.  Heh.  Maybe it was cold, maybe he was hungry but what would that matter he is a lost cause.  …And what if he was immensely lonely.  He missed friends, human contact.  The small boy let loose a heart wrenching cry originating from the very tortured soul that was now his.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy: Ahh, I'm so mean!  Okay, let's see how I tortured my poor characters today shall we.  Ryou has fallen off a cliff, presumably dead.  (Would I really kill him?) Tristen and Joey have gone through an exploding mini brown thing to of which had its guts spilled everywhere and Yugi has given up life.  Meh, why bother right, he's doomed.  *looks around suspiciously.*  …Or is he….

Did you know it really freaks people out to have your face so close?  Try it to a _very close _friend (otherwise who knows what'll happen) 

My friend did that to me once and ever since I have been randomly doing it to her.  It really freaks her out.  One second you're at a normal distance the next your RIGHT there.  Hehe, I'm not weird at all….  

Sorry no cute squirrel story but if you want one for the next chapter just say….  Dum, dum, duhhh…. …. …. Or okay, maybe "squirrel" would work better.  Toodles.


	5. Creatures In The Mist

No Yugi-oh owning… 

Chapter Five:  Creatures In The Mist

Ryou laid in a crumpled heap.   He would have looked to the world like a small patch of snow freshly fallen if streams of scarlet blood hadn't surrounded his body.  Patches of his once snow coloured hair had absorbed a lot of the readying seeping liquid.  His pasty face was expressionless.  His heart beat slow-to-none, perhaps faint if at all.  To the world he appeared dead, maybe he was, if not he would be soon.  

The young almost corpse at first glance appeared to be crying but upon further inspection the liquid sliding from his eyes was not the salty mixture of sweet tears but deep crimson lines of blood.  His left leg started to twitch rapidly but his face remained emotionless.  He himself made no noise, silent as the night.  His school uniform was growing darker by the second as blood stained the dirty fabric.  Still Ryou made no noise as it was simply beyond him. 

Yugi sat on the gritty mud, clothes soaked through and through.  His clothes were still damp from the harsh rain that showered on his creamy peach skin that now looked clammy and pale.  His normally spiky hair lay down loosely and tasselled his shoulders and over his eyes.  He made no attempt to move it. He laid there, back against the tree trunk slumped. He was going to meet his fate soon, it didn't matter how he looked anymore; his visions had doomed him.  He could not help but wait for fate to meet him.  "Fate's certainly taking its sweet time."  He muttered softly to himself while toying with a small twig.  

(a/n: this tiny paragraph here was written by my Yami.  Just givin' credit)

Soon the small teen had woven a picture in the mud, stick still resting in his hands.  With a sigh Yugi wiped the water, which must have been dripping from the tall tree above, from his face.  After smearing the water with a bit of dirt from the back of his hand four times in a row Yugi heart wrenchingly realized that the water wasn't from the tree above him but from his very own eyes.   Feeling betrayed from his body the tri-haired teen furiously wiped the tears clean from his face and concentrated on stopping them from falling.  He wasn't crying, he couldn't be, he shouldn't be crying.  No sobs or wails echoed from his mouth but the tears still continued to fall.  To Yugi's horror he couldn't make them stop.  

After twenty more seconds of this Yugi buried his face in his hands and shakily got to feet, not watching where he was going Yugi once again ran and stumbled through the strange forest.  And yet again he still had no clue where he was running to, only that he could no longer see, his vision too blurred by the onslaught of unwelcome tears.  Twice the small one fell, and twice he re-rooted himself and stood back up still furiously wiping his face.  Eventually Yugi ran out of energy, not eating anything in a full days time.  So when something knocked him down, stopping him from his wild escape of tears Yugi had no choice but to comply.  

Tristen was walking three steps ahead of Joey, who was legging, still feeling the aftermath of killing the Kuribo.  (Or so he thought.)  Feeling his friends obvious reluctance to hurry Tristen calmly reminded Joey that they had to find Yugi and fast, Tristen too, was disgusted and slightly traumatized by the exploding Kuribo.  However, upon being reminded of a Yugi alone in this deep dark forest frightened Joey and took Tristen by surprise as he raced ahead, grabbing at Tristen's jacket to pull him along.  Then a thought occurred to the lemon-haired joker.  Stopping their run to ponder this.

"…'Eh Tristen?  What if, ya know… what if Yug didn't leave the camp willin'ly?"

"You mean like- someone took him?"

"Yeah."

"Joey, I have a _bad_ feeling about this.  We should hurry and find Yugi, he must be scared all alone, especially after he lost his grandfather."

Joey and Tristen wasted no time scowling the dark forest, the only thing was, the dark forest was humongous!  And then it happened.  The path they were following, in hopes that it was the same one Yugi took, forked off.  Now, neither boy wanted to be alone in this place, especially with the prospect that other such creatures as the Kuribo may still very well be alive and well… possibly hungry.  No, being alone did not sit well with either teen.  Even so, it was not wise to split up.  _If_ one of them found Yugi, then the search would have to start all over again for the other missing friend.  

However, to Tristen the choice of path was obvious.  One of the forked paths lead into a dead portion of the forest, where a thick blue mist seemed to cover the ground, the other led into a more cheerful, albeit dark, road… without the odd mist.  Hmmm, decisions, decisions.  Tristen turned to the mist-less path and started walking, once again calling Yugi's name as he had since the search started.  Joey, on the other hand, yanked Tristen back.  

"What are you-?"  Tristen said, obviously disfigured from the sudden yanking.

"Shhhh."

Both boys stood in silence, then they heard a noise far off into the distance of the eerier leafless patch of the forest.  "Err..." They both muttered while looking down the path and not seeing a thing.  But they heard something, a soft voice, a female's voice?  No, two!  And they were conversing.  Glancing at each other they nudged closer, each picking a different direction on the path, i.e. one left, the other right, and hiding themselves behind a tree.  Both being as quiet as possible, oddly cautious.  

"…I think it unwise to-"

"Shhh… do you hear that?  Someone not of this world dares to listen to us!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, they listen in the trees.  This is a sign.  I must return to the dragons."

"Will the tiny Blue-Eyes be safe without your protection?"

"Yes.  Another Guardian of the Dragons will be arriving shortly."      

"Another?"

A faint soft laugh was heard and the speakers voice lowered even lower, making it extremely hard for the two listeners to make out.  "Yes.  One from the previous world.  I shall go to him soon.  The small Blue-Eyes will be fine in his care, the babe wanted to protect him."

"My duty is split, as always.  It may not be wise to share this knowledge with me.  I might betray you."

"True.  But you've chosen sides long ago.  I need not worry, but I must leave now.  I must prepare for his arrival."

"Farewell my friend."

"And you."  A flapping of wings was clearly audible causing both boys to peer out from the trees to see what was causing it.  Without warning something burst between the pathway causing both boys to fall over backwards from the sudden gust.  A faint blur of a girl with unmistakable features of a dragon whizzed by, shattering the mist for but a few seconds. 

After half a minutes time Tristen joined Joey's side.  "Who was that?"  But Joey didn't know and had to merely shake his head, still in awe of the creature he had just seen.  The other voice broke the silence, the one talking to the dragon girl.  

"Mortals of the previous world.  Show yourselves to me."  The voice was not sweet but it did hold the qualities that _could have_ made it so, there was a roughness in the girl's tone that made you take whatever she said seriously.  "It is rude to listen to another's private conversation."  The being didn't seem happy or sad but neutral.

Joey and Tristen both slowly turned their heads to one another, obviously not to eager to meet this being, creature- thingy.  Given two more seconds and they would have bolted.  But with a one second time period something had shifted in the mist, a shadow was walking towards them.  Both could hear the others heart race as the being approached.  She was an odd figure in the shadows, and then she stopped abruptly and stared directly towards the pair.  "Come."  Unwilling yet feeling reluctant to disobey they both took a step foreword, then Tristen pushed Joey forward, who gasped in a start when he clearly saw the being before him.

The girl wasn't tall, about average height with dirty honey coloured hair.  She was dressed in a simple robe with a heart placed over the chest.  "Don't be alarmed mortal.  I will not harm you… yet."  That, of course, was not why Joey had gasped.  The girl seemed to be split in two right down the middle.  Besides the fact that half her face was mischievously hidden in shadow the other was totally visible.  The play of light and shadow divided her wholly, even the soft glow that radiated from her was divided.  One a soft purple haze, the other a bright white-yellow.  But it was neither the light, her skin, the outfit or her light to dark shadows dividing her that caused Joey to stare, whether the wings that protruded from her back.  The devils and the angels wing.  Noticing Joey's attention the split girl simply smiled… a very odd smile indeed; Joey couldn't tell if it was a smirk or an actual inviting warm smile.  "You do not know what has happened, mortal.  Tell me, how did you escape your catastrophe."    

Joey gulped and slowly turned his head towards Tristen, who, unlike Joey was deep in thought about how to respond to the question.  As such it was Tristen who responded.  "If we answer you this, will you help us?"  The female creature snorted indignantly.  

"I will not, _mortal._"

Joey, taking this as an insult to the greatest degree forgot about whatever danger they were in, forgot about any help she _may_ give and, as always lost his temper.  "'eh! And _why_, might I ask, is that!"

"I have no duty towards you.  I am in search of another, a more _worthy _being.  And don't be fooled by me doing so.  I _will_ _not_ become a servant."  The girl smiled again.  "I shall test this one.  We shall see whom is worthy to whom."

Joey was about to yell something else but Tristen covered his mouth.  "I did not mean servitude.  I only want to know if you could part with some information, see we lost our friend and mffmmmph."  

"Shad up, Tristen."  

"Did you now?  All right.  You tell me how you escaped your deaths and I will, if I've seen him, point you in his direction."  Although this was good news to the two there was something mischievous in the pretty girls voice.  Regardless, both Tristen and Joey wanted to know, they had to find Yugi at all costs, if there were these creatures roaming about then Yugi wasn't safe all alone.

Joey spoke first, choosing his words carefully.  "Our friend had been given' a warnin' about the destruction of our city so we knew to leave."

The creature frowned at this.  "How."

Tristen spoke quickly before Joey had time to start another fight where no answers would be given.  "Dreams."

"Ah.  I see, so the visionists walk this earth now, do they?  Yes, that would explain our release.  What does your friend look like, _mortals._"

Tristen once again acted quickly and covered Joey's mouth like Joey had done to him previous.  "Short.  Tri-coloured hair with spikes, black with red highlights and blonde bangs."

The girl smiled innocently.  "Yes, come to think of it I know which direction such a creature is."  She slowly raised her left hand and stretched it out to her left.  She then slowly raised her right hand and, just as slowly raised it ahead of her.  "The ones you seek are where I point."  The girl smiled once more before her wings suddenly stretched out to their full extent, silencing Joey and Tristen immediately.  Then she jumped into the air, her robes flaring out as she did so.  Wings flapped downward propelling her up and then she was gone, leaving Joey and Tristen back on the ground.

Yugi looked up at his captor through blurry eyes.  "Joey?  Tristen, is that you?"  Not wanting his friends to see him cry Yugi once again rubbed his eyes furiously.  Eventually he blinked away the tears.  "How did you find m…" Yugi stopped talking immediately, he could feel warm breath on his neck, very warm and very near.  

Suddenly Yugi got a _very bad_ feeling Yugi groped behind him with his eyes closed, scrunched in fear.  His small hand touched something furry and ruff.  Gulping, apparently very loudly, Yugi stood up; his back still turned and took a step forward as if to leave, a _very_ large growl told him that that, apparently, was not an option.  However, not knowing what was behind him, Yugi felt it best to simply NOT find out and bolted.

Bad move.

Within seconds something silver flashed between Yugi's vision and smacked into him causing the small and light teen to go flying in the air at a rapid speed.  He landed with a thud on the top of his back skidding across the terrain.  As his upper back made contact with the ground Yugi's head snapped forward, his arm went flying above his head and he could feel it strain as he skidded.  He didn't even know _what _his legs had done at that exact moment in time.

Not being able to make any other noise other than a yell that soon faltered into pain filled gasps Yugi shakily opened one eye, the other shut tight in pain.  Something big and white briefly crossed his vision again.  For a brief moment in time Yugi was reminded of Ryou, the white of the…dead boy's hair.  Pain though, does not disappear with thoughts of other things, in fact, Yugi found it continuously hard to concentrate on anything _but_ pain.

Forcing himself to sit up- mainly so that he was off his aching back, Yugi dazedly looked around, and then came face to face with huge teeth.  Giving a sound of freight Yugi inched backwards but failed miserably at keeping a distance between him and- and- wait a sec, this creature looked familiar?  Whimpering slightly Yugi slowly, so as to not give the creature cause to hurt him again, gingerly touched his back.  Blood came back on his fingers.  The White wolf- as Yugi took the thing to be, had walked behind him and was licking at his back, Yugi screamed at the pain of pressure but soon was calmed as his back stopped aching.  The Wolf came back to Yugi's side and sat patiently. Yugi sat examining the wolf- no, Yugi realized, Silver Fang, it looked exactly like the wolf card in his deck!   Wincing slightly Yugi got his deck out from his pocket- it seemed so long ago that Yugi had put it their to duel Joey with at school.  And sure enough the 'Silver Fang' card was identical to the creature before him.  

"…Silver-Fang?"  Yugi whispered, trying to keep his voice calm.  Upon being recognized Silver-Fang made a small growl, but a pleasant growl, almost like a bark.  "Silver-Fang can you understand me?"  This time Yugi's voice was filled with awe. All thoughts of doom and fate and destiny pushed to the very back of his mind.  Once again Silver-Fang let a small happy growl form from his mouth.  "Silver-Fang..." Yugi's voice was serious and he watched the wolf carefully, "are you going to hurt me- or eat me?"  This time the wolf shook his head once to the left and once to the right.  Feeling a HUGE relief Yugi smiled up at the creature.  "Well then, why are you here... I mean do you know what's happened, I don't.  Are there other duel creatures here…" Yugi trailed off as the Silver-Fang looked at him, with an expression that undoubtedly stated 'do I look like I can talk'.  Laughing nervously Yugi shrugged.  

Becoming all too aware that he was still damp and that the temperature was still freezing Yugi shivered.  The Silver-Fang stood and walked into the trees.  This oddly caused Yugi to be afraid.  With the Silver-Fang around he felt safe and no longer alone.  Well, that is _after_ it stopped chucking him.  "Silver Fang… errr, wait!"  But the wolf was gone, leaving Yugi alone and injured.  The boy fell asleep shivering against a tree.  In the morning, however, the small boy would wake to the huge wolf wrapped around him, this night will eventually become warmer and a Silver-Fang will be there to greet- not eat- him in the morning.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  ah ha!  How's that!  Yes, thank you, thank you.  Another chapter written.  Please leave reviews, thank you!

…Now, I believe the squirrel story is in order.  SO!  Let's begin our classic tale of a half blind, cute, little squirrel… our story begins……..

School was finally over, the mischievous squirrel long forgotten in the minds of Yugi, Tristen and Tea, but not Joey who smiled to himself as they walked along.  In fact, Joey kept on snickering to himself, not only on the walk home but at odd moments in school causing the trio and others to look at him oddly.  Finally Tea had enough and demanded to know what was so funny!  Joey just snickered louder before laughing more.  Through busts of laughter Joey managed to wheeze out, "Oh man- oh man- your face- funky dance- Yugi- butt- face!"

Yugi, who was talking to Yami and therefore hadn't heard Tea's question, or most of Joey's answer came in a bit late, in fact he came in at… "You think I have a butt face!"

Thus causing Tristen to snicker.  Joey, on the other hand stopped laughing immediately.  "No Yug.  It wasn't like that!  I didn't say- Yugi, wait up where are ya going!"

"Yugi!"  Tea was first to follow as Yugi dashed off, then Joey, then Tristen, who was no longer smiling.  "Yugi!"

Yugi dashed off around a corner, hurt that his friends were making fun of him.  Unfortunately for Yugi he ran headlong into Ryou causing them both to smack into each other until both flew backwards.  An onslaught of apologies was quickly spoken by both highschoolers until they blankly stared at one another.  "Heh heh', they both half heartedly said while scratching their heads.  (Riiiiight)

Within seconds the trio following Yugi caught up to him.  "Ryou?"  They all said in unison, shocked and surprised.  Ryou had avoided them all day at school.  

"Yugi, man listen.  You misunderstood.  I din't say that about you, really."  Before Yugi could respond Tristen added, "It's true man.  He was talking incoherently about that squirrel"

While Yugi looked relieved Ryou looked horrified.  /oh no, oh no, oh no.  _I know you're listening yami and if you dare speak one word of earlier today I swear I'll…_/

//_What, let me?//_

Yugi, realizing Ryou was having a conversation with his Yami brought his Yami to awareness, who had slept the whole day away!  …Yugi was actually grateful for this, not wanting his other half to know of his most humiliating experience. (/(Come on- guess who's next *rubs hands together gleefully*)/)

"I'm glad that's settled", said Tea.  "Ryou, you know, we didn't see much of you today?  Are you feeling okay."

"What?  Oh, yeah, I'm fine… I was just… you know… … busy…" Mentally Ryou cussed at his extremely lame excuse, Bakura snickered.  //_Ouh, how evil Ryou_.//  Ryou couldn't tell if Bakura was mocking his excuse or laughing at him for cussing.  Didn't matter.

Of course this sparked Yami's interest and after asking a reluctant Yugi if he cold take over asked, "Does this have to do with the thief."

Again Ryou cursed mentally, but this time Bakura didn't snicker.  Ryou knew his worst fear was about to happen.  Yami and Bakura… and the squirrel story Bakura was eager to tell his friends.  /_Why me?_/ 

"Why Pharaoh, I didn't know you cared."  Bakura ignored Yami's scowl, ignored the group who had dropped their faces to their hands in a 'why now' fashion.  

"Why was Ryou late, _thief, _and why did he ignore us all day."

Bakura could feel Ryou pressing to take control of his body but obviously Bakura did not relent.  "Why pharaoh.  If you really want to know I'll be glad to tell you.  See there was this."  Bakura stopped speaking immediately.  His eyes had darted to the upper-side of Yami's head, unnoticed by the pharaoh.  An evil grin fastened itself to Bakura's face.  The little grey squirrel was walking on a telephone wire and in a few seconds- now- was just above the pharaoh's head.  Silently casting a bit of shadow power upwards the squirrel came downwards.  (Hehe, the wonders of gravity!  ^-^) Now, Bakura had no way of knowing this was the _exact_ same squirrel that had attacked Ryou, nor the _exact_ same squirrel that had attacked Yugi, Tea, Tristen and Joey- because he wasn't there at the time.  But the squirrel knew.  The squirrel recognized the comfy soft landing of Yugi's hair, and the familiar jumps of the person beneath him; the squirrel just didn't recognize the pointed blonde streaks that hardened his soft landing.  

Bakura was in a fit of laughter.  Tears were coming from his eyes.  Yami was worse than Yugi; he didn't run in circles, he ran in loops!  Little figure eights!  And every now and then he would jump, causing Bakura to howl, and dare I say it, fall over backwards in a fit of laughter.  No matter how hard he tried Yami just couldn't dislodge the squirrel from his hair, he swatted and shouted and jumped and ran but the little bugger had a hold of one of his spikes.  Feeling justified Yami quickly retreated to his soul room leaving a disgruntled Yugi in charge.  Oh man, the look of shock and- betrayal on Yugi's face made Bakura laugh so hard he couldn't breath!       

But with the spike gone the squirrel unexpectedly went flying.  No body moved.  …except Yugi who was gasping for breath and Bakura who was still laughing wildly.  

Now, as one could imagine our happy little squirrel wasn't too happy.  In fact, he was rather mad.  His ride on the spike head wasn't too fun and lo and behold, here was everybody who had hurt him earlier that day.  Fun!

Now our smart little squirrel was at an odd with who to get his revenge on.  The Apricot… who he remembered being the last thing he saw before everything went dark, or the white haired boy who had humiliated him.  (/( Can squirrels be humiliated?  Well this one was! ^-^ )/)

Choosing the first person he saw the squirrel dodged forward and to his horror was met with a boot, Apricot's boot.  He skidded towards Bakura, who was still laughing but was able to comprehend the situation and shoved Ryou out to take his place, since he couldn't do anything while laughing.   …But something was wrong.  Ryou had... had... locked his soul room?  With a sudden burst of reality Bakura got off the ground and ran.  He ran soo fast!  Everyone started laughing… at him!  _Those bastards will pay for this!_

Yami took over again, not wanting to miss the spectacle and indeed did he enjoy it!  That was until Bakura caught sight of him.  Within seconds he made a beeline towards Yami who was, with memory of that squirrel on his head, pushing Yugi out again, reasoning that since it was no longer _him_ Bakura would stop his dash.  This didn't work.  Yugi also decided he liked his soul room a lot better than the squirrel and was already mad with Yami for his earlier actions.  "eep."  

Yami took off at a bolt, followed by Bakura, followed by the squirrel.  Regardless to the seriousness (is there any seriousness in this story) Tristen, Tea and Joey couldn't help but laugh at the high and powerful ancient spirits running in a line from… a squirrel.

And then, when Bakura and Yami thought things couldn't get any worse.  …It rained.  Yami's hair started to flop downwards and his bangs un-spiked leaving a wet mess of blonde in his face.  Bakura was faring no better, his hair just weighed down, causing a mop to form on his head.  

Eventually Bakura finally caught up with Yami, the gang trying to catch up as the two boys and squirrel ran down the streets in the rain.

Yami slipped in a puddle, shoes sliding in the rain, Bakura, who was looking behind him at that exact moment ran headlong into Yami, who had _almost_ caught his balance, and SMACK they were both down for the count.  

Groggily they both looked up and to their horror the squirrel had jumped and was about to land on them when… it swivelled mid-air and landed to the side before dashing off to a tree.  Two pairs of eyes who had previously been bulging blinked in surprise.

"Get off me, _thief_"

"I'll get up when I'm good and ready, _pharaoh!" _

"Now!"

"In a moment!"

"Now!"

"Hmph.  Now I'm good."  Bakura got up, Yami pushing him off.  

"What happened?"

"Hi!"

The two swivelled around to see a soaking wet, yet oddly cheerful Marik.  He was smiling sweetly, Millennium rod in one hand, the other waving cheerfully.  His hair, although wet, didn't look like a mop or demented hat, rather wet hair.  In the wet and dismal day Marik looked like a saint.  "You know.  I never realized how funny you two are.  Want to come over for milk and cookies… no!  Hot chocolate…. You look horrid.  Where are your hikari's?"

Yami and Bakura just stared at one another then mumbled a 'yes'.  Neither particularly wanted to but their hikari's had insisted.

***At Marik's*** ^-^

Ryou and Yugi told Marik all about the demented little squirrel.  Ryou no longer embarrassed about his happenings since he could now laugh at Bakura or any of his other friends if they brought it up again.  When they got to the part of Bakura being chased by a squirrel but still managing to chase Yami Marik had to laugh.  Yep, sipping their hot chocolates and musing over past squirrel stories with Marik was fun.  Of course, their Yami's just sulked in their soul rooms, being absolutely quiet, trying to forget the whole ordeal.

Meanwhile back on the street, in the pouring rain…

"Humph… I say they went home!"  Shouted tea, overly soaked with a clingy wet shirt on.

"But what if they need our help," insisted Joey.  Afraid Yugi was still mad at being called a butt-face.

"That squirrel should be barred" Tristen said.

"That's it, I'm going home!"  Tea turned, but Joey caught her arm.  "Come on, they wouldn't leave without telling us they're okay."

Through the rain, the wet, muddy rain four names could be heard through out the streets…

"YUGI!!!"

"RYOU!!!!"

"YAMI!!!!!"

"….Bakura…"

Draggy:  Wow.  Longest ever squirrel story!  OVER 1,500 words.  But you guys deserve it.  You've only waited _how many months_?  So review!  Feel free if you have a favourite duel monster you want added to the story or a certain someone for a squirrel story.  Remember, only Yugi, Tea, Ryou, and Bakura have been victims.  A certain loud mouth blonde teenager, a younger brother… a well, I'll let you decide so pick one.  Go ahead.  ..And no, the squirrel wasn't under Mariks control the whole time, just at the last little bit.  Aww, he was acting so sweet!  

Thank you!


	6. The Capture Of Ryou

No Yugi-oh owning…

Platerair Queen requested more of Ryou and well… boy did she ever get her wish.  A chapter all for and of Ryou.

Chapter Six:  The Capture Of Ryou

Ryou stirred then filled with pain he opened one eye before his vision blurred and he fell backwards once again…

_Ryou stood in a clearing, a very large clearing actually.  Was it his imagination or were the forests surrounding him fading into the horizon.  A plain then, Ryou stood in a plain.  It was still dark and eerie out and stocks of plants- hay, surrounded him.  They reached up to his waist.  Suddenly birds took off in the distance, they flew overhead in a wave of panic.  A rustling sound was heard behind and Ryou swivelled around on the spot only to see nothing… but the hay was moving, moving as if a person was there.  Startled Ryou began to run, he ran and he ran, the hay field slowing him down, but he RAN!  Then, all too soon something had dived at him and he started to fall, rolling and stumbling down a long steep hill with somebody on top trying to gain control over him.  _

_They fell, and fell, Ryou constantly battling for control, and never achieving it.  Then he was surrounded by water, thick oozing water and his captor was gone.  He tried, he really did to swim to the surface but the water was just too thick.  A loud laugh echoed through his ears and for one moment Ryou swore he had seen his Other.  Gasping for breath Ryou kicked furiously but he just couldn't reach the surface; subsequently he realized he wasn't swimming in water but was swimming in blood!_

_Ryou stopped struggling and floated constantly upwards, eyes, mouth and nose closed tight.  When he finally surfaced he started to gasp for air.  He struggled, as if something was pulling him down, to stay afloat.  Nothing but the blood surrounded him.  He swam to shore where the dark laughing figure awaited.  But he couldn't pull himself out of the blood.  The laughing shadow moved forward and grasped the struggling Ryou's arm and pulled.  Ryou laid on the ground, gasping choking.  He started to spit up blood that wasn't his own.  His breath was caught and shakily Ryou stood.  The blood dripped everywhere from him, his hair was stained red, not pink, not red-tinted but red.  The gooping liquid wouldn't come free. Pitifully Ryou looked at the one who helped him out of the blood.  His Other stared down at him, examining him, then gave off a smile that was easily a smirk… or was it a grin?  _

_Ryou fell backwards and to his surprise his Other reached out a hand to grab his wrist, but because of the blood Ryou slipped and continued to fall.  His Other's stood there, shocked with one bloodied hand grasping naught but air.  Ryou hit the ground….      _

"Ah, so you've awakened?"  Ryou fell back, his head banging down as he lost consciousness once more.  "Hmm, maybe you're not as awake as I had previously thought?"  

A dark shadowlike figure leaned over the unconscious boy, a hand much like that of a human trailed over his forehead, coming back wet and sticky and hot.  Sighing the indiscernible figure shook what appeared to be a head before sighing and placing a cool wet cloth where the hand had previously been before leaving the boy alone to his nightmares.  Within minutes the figure returned, leaves, herbs and roots stored in the dark robe, bristly the figure grabbed a wooden bowl and wooden spool and crunched everything together, lastly the shadow in the dark added something that mysteriously looked like blood from a vial.  Once totally stirred the form moved once more to the side of the boy's bed- it's bed, and raising the white haired-well, pink tinted haired boy's head up she poured the liquid down his throat, using its other hand to hold his nostrils close.  For a few seconds nothing happened, then the boy suddenly jolted forward, coughing and spitting half of the stuff back out- the extract that was, apparently, not necessary.  Softly rubbing circles on Ryou's back the form also held him up so as he wouldn't fall back down.  

Ryou was unsure as to what was happening, simply that he HAD to get that stuff out of his mouth.  It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't alone.  Now, understanding that so far Ryou's existence since the 'doomsday' event has been nothing but horrid and lonely, painful, and very hungry his reaction was perfectly normal.

"Ah!"

With a startled yelp Ryou pushed the dark figure away from him and bolted for the door, making his grand escape.  Well, that was his plan.  What happened was after pushing the dark figure away Ryou bolted off the bed and fell to the floor, realizing far too late that his legs didn't seem able to hold his weight.  With a pain filled yet still oddly sleepy groan the teen looked longingly at the door, only to have his brief view of freedom blocked as the dark one stepped in front of him.  Looking up Ryou could see nought but the outline of someone.  Then he heard it, a sound that made him freeze; a sound that made him feel absolutely and totally ridiculous.  He heard a soft giggle.      

"You are a silly being.  Human?"  

Ryou, who was feeling rather embarrassed up until those words had to stop and ponder the shadowlike yet obviously female figure.  Her words held a question to it, was she asking if he was silly?  And why address him as human… unless she wasn't.  Ryou opened his mouth, the taste of what he was previously coughing up still fresh in his mouth, said, "turn- turn on a li-ight- please."  

"In a second.  Human?"

Confused once more Ryou said nothing.  He was startled though when she had grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.  After a few seconds of her fumbling away he heard her exclaim, "Ah, I knew I had one!", and she lighted and held up an old oil lamp object, casting enough light in the room for Ryou to see the obviously human girl- not appearing to be older then him.  

"Well," she said almost exasperently, "human?"

"I- I fear I do not know- what exactly are you asking again?"  Ryou still couldn't make sense of the strange girl before him.  Her hair appeared to be purple, but that couldn't be right… could it?  She had a tattered brown feather in her hair on the left of her perfectly 'human' head, minus the bead sticking from her forehead, ink swirls surrounding it.  She wore a single long dark robe- black or an extremely deep blue with patterns of a nice light blue around the collar which emphasized something that very much looked like a yellowed eyeball… blue eye colour.  Hoping he was wrong in that assumption Ryou pulled his attention back to his rescuer.  "Hmmm, what?  I am sorry but I missed what you said."

"I said, are you a human?"  

Ryou looked at her oddly, her arm that held up the light was also human, she IS human, what kind of- "Yes, yes of course I am."

"Ah ha!  I thought so.  I mean, I was told by another that there were humans walking about- of course they never said anything about them falling from the skies- or mountain, you fell from the slope right.  Oh well, doesn't matter.  I cannot believe I just saved a human.  …Oh my.  I just saved a human…" 

"Errrr…."

"I should not have done that, what will happen now.  No-no it does not matter.  I'm just glad I was able to help."  The purple haired girl smiled, her thoughts obviously in order now.  

"Err- I don't mean to be rude but… who and what are you?"  Ryou was looking at the girl half in fascination, the other as if she was a crazy time bomb about to explode.

"I am the Black Forest Witch.  You fell in my domain."  The girls voice was once again serious, holding only a small note of worry.  "You should be more careful.  For a mortal of the previous world you should be on guard at all times.  They will be looking for you, a human, really?  Wow.  But be warned, young mortal, you are not safe alone.  Find a monster willing to protect you.  Surely there must be one." 

"Young?  Mortal?  I fear I do not understand… err, Black Forest Witch.  Does that mean that you _are_ a witch?  And what danger am I in, monsters, more of them!  …My head hurts, I'm feeling a bit dizzy…"  Ryou trailed off, his thoughts scattering in his mind as he spoke.  

The Black Forest Witch made Ryou lean back, head resting on something soft.  "I am a witch indeed.  I guard this part of the Black Forest, my domain.  I protect the forest and its inhabitants.  Since I found you on my property I took you in.  As for age I am still young, my learning's yet incomplete, but a witch I am and therefore I want you to drink this, it will help."  Seeing the question in Ryou's eyes as he unsurely sipped on the odd concoction the witch had given him replied, "Only one hundred and thirteen."  Ryou accidentally spat what he was swallowing out in surprise, then fell back into a deep sleep, the young witch having just enough time to grab the quarter empty cup from the now loose grip before it spilled all over Ryou or the bed.

Placing the contents on a shelf the young witch of the Black Forest looked questioningly at Ryou, as if for the first time seeing him, _him_, there.  This was no mere mortal, no; there WAS something special about this one.  Something that she could not place.  The young girl sighed in exasperation.

Ryou was asleep throughout the whole of the night; meanwhile the witch was extremely busy.  The Black Forest Witch spent the whole of that time fixing Ryou's many open wounds, unwrapping them carefully, putting her home brewed salve on and then re-bandaging them back up.  Quite a few places needed stitches but no stitches were needed with a witch around.  Once she was done Ryou had bandages wrapped about his chest; the wrapping extending over his left shoulder to make it more secure.  His lower right arm was wholly wrapped as well as his left foot and knee.  Apparently he landed on his left then his arm smacked into the ground.  Also, he had been bleeding in many spots from his head, a gash on the back, a wrapping was extended to hold in all the blood, wrapping around his forehead like a tied up bandana.  He would undoubtedly have trouble walking for a little while, especially on his left leg that was extremely lucky that it hadn't broke, although extremely close.

Soon, exhausted for her efforts the young purple haired teenage witch fell into a chair and a deep sleep.

But unfortunately it only lasted a couple of hours as pounding was soon heard on her door, waking her peaceful slumber.  Yawning she asked, "Who- is it!" 

The pounding stopped and a deadly voice rose to her ears, haunting them.  "I am the Unknown Warrior Of Fiend."

Gasping silently the young witch looked to her right, Ryou was awake and staring at her questionably, without hesitation she whispered hurriedly to him, "the window- quick!"  Ryou glanced behind him and made as if to go there but she held out her hand to him, stopping him.  "What is it you desire of me?"  Her voice was sweet, yet gave a strict tone of uncaring and no worries.  She swiftly made it to Ryou's side and helped him to his feet, aiding him to the window and as silent as possible helped him out, gave him a bag full of food and told him hurriedly not to return here or mention her help, to get away not fast, for he cannot, but silently, meanwhile she was holding a conversation with the Fiend.

"We have been on the hunt and it appears that you hold the game we seek."

"Game, but I am a poor hunter."

"Do not fool with us.  We have word that a visionist is in there with you!  That you dare betray us!"  The Fiend used the long twisted and pointed talon that extended from his forearm and sliced through the door, once, twice, three times, four.  The door was naught but large splinters.

There, The Black Witch Of The Forest Stood, hands folded neatly in front of her, looking up at the intruder yet oddly not alarmed.  The soul she had tried to save will survive, limping-yes, tired-yes, feverish- not yet but it is a likelihood.  Feeling worn herself she simply stood, her body blocking the view of the window and therefore her patients escape.  "I hold none but myself in this lowly of places."  The Unknown Warrior Of Fiend stepped into the witches home, devilish horns extended from both sides of his head, and a pointed horn from his forehead, his body was blue and had odd green markings everywhere.  Large horns also extended upwards from his broad shoulders and fearsome easily was he.  His pure red eyes stared coldly down upon the witch but she stood where she was, not moving.  

"You are a traitor to our kind, expect your death.  Where is the visionist?!"

Taking a deep breath the witch spoke softly, "I am no traitor.  I am merely a witch of this forest.  Tell your Dark lord that I will not be apart of his schemes.  The visionists should not be hunted lest of all by their- but wait, why are YOU the one hunting them?"

"I was sent with Bakura to ensure he does his job."

"But Bakura, is he not an elite of your master?  Why should you…"

"Be quiet witch.  Don't muddle in that which you have no part in.  I simply follow the master's orders, I guard Bakura, he is… elsewhere at the moment.  Now that the pleasantries are over…"  With three wide steps the Unknown warrior Of Fiend had grabbed the witch and pulled her tight, his clawed wrist deadly close to her throat.  Just as he was about to slit her throat the witch grabbed something from a random shelf and smashed it to the ground, purple smoke quickly raised to both their heads, albeit the Fiend was at least three heads taller than the witch.  

Just as the witch desperately made it to the door someone stepped in front of her, someone in robe-like garments.  Someone who's face was concealed by a purple cloth and all you could see was darkness where his eyes was suppose to be-except for the two yellow lights.  "No, no my pretty.  You're not going anywhere."  Someone called the Mysterious Puppeteer.

Ryou had desperately raced through the dark forest- well, he was _really_ trying to race, failing was more accurate but still he managed to leave the Black witch's domain.  Stopping to rest Ryou caught his breath by eagerly leaning against a well-grown tree.  Then, as he was regaining his breath his eyes widened and turned almost white; breath suddenly silent…

_His other flashed between his eyes, the same eyes Ryou couldn't stand to see in pain stared up at him, "Help me," his other pleaded.  But Ryou couldn't do anything as black smog enclosed his other until not even the white of his hair was visible.  An evil laugh surrounded Ryou's ears and his other stepped from the darkness, an obvious smirk on his face reminding Ryou of the vision by the fi-, the fi-, the flames.  Abruptly his vision changed and his other was leading him to darkness, everything blurred as time moved too fast then stopped with his other and him in some room- a room of pure evil, Ryou turned around to see his other was gone and he was alone, locked in a tiny cage hanging over an abyss of darkness.  Then the quick image of his other smiling flashed between his eyes- his other was happy.  FLASH, he was back with his other, captive once more but was released, his other walked into the shadows alone, once more time passed too quickly to discern events and once more he was in the room of darkness- no, only the other was and someone he hadn't noticed before moved, his other was struck by some kind of dark lightning?  For a moment the other stayed standing before crumpling to the ground and Ryou immediately recognized the expression on his face, it was the same expression Ryou had seen and drawn countless times.  The same face that Ryou would do anything to never actually see.  His other was in despair and pain- so, so much pain.  Too much pain.  FLASH.  Ryou stood alone._

Ryou's eyes cleared and he started blinking like mad.  Once his eyes where wet again he slumped down. What does that mean?  What do any of his accursed visions mean!!  ...That he would have to make a choice?  At least that's what he _thought_ they meant.  He would have to choose between him and his other.  He would have to choose who would get hurt- he didn't want to make such a choice.  …But if that were true than he would have to actually _meet_ his other.  

Ryou could no longer define the difference between what was true and what was a lie, could no longer tell which could be reality.  Or for that matter which was fantasy, not now, not in this world, this… earth?  Sighing Ryou did the only thing he could think of and that was drawing, luckily the bag the Black Forest Witch had hastily given him was his own, so while munching on an apple Ryou took out his sketchbook and in quick sketches recorded small portions of his latest vision that later he would fix in more detail.  

The sketches were a total of five.  One was a dismal almost black sketch of Ryou in a small little black bared cage, on his knees hands gripping the bars, his cage hanging by a thin metal chain, a bluish darkness much like mist was all you could see underneath him.  Another was his other standing in pain as something black rained down on him from the ceiling, an unknown shadow looming in the darkness.  The third was of the smile his other had flashed, his other being actually happy, the first he saw him as such and therefore something to treasure and remember; more detail was put into this sketch.  The fourth was of Ryou standing alone, just simply alone.  And finally, the fifth was incomplete; Ryou had just put his pencil to the white paper when he heard a twig snap not too far from where he rested.

Suddenly feeling at an unease Ryou quickly grabbed his bag and shoved the sketchbook in, followed by the hastening of the pencils and zipping.  Ryou was glancing nervously around, for what happened with those people at the witch's house?  Ryou, upon not seeing anyone grew even more unnerved and put his bag over his shoulder and started walking, however slower than previous since every step he took still hurt.  Finding that he was tiring way too quickly Ryou was losing hope of ever being safe in this accursed and endless forest.  True he had left the nearly pitch-dark forest of the Black Forest Witch, but lighter or no, he was still surrounded by trees, making everything eerie.      

Another twig snapped behind him causing Ryou to abruptly stop to glance tensely around, once more he saw naught but still forced his sore legs onward.  Without watching where he was going Ryou was taken totally and utterly by shock when something closed around him and upwards he shot, dangling pathetically from a net.  He winced and held in a sob of pain as his legs were forced to crouch when the net closed around him.  Instead he closed his eyes tightly until most of the pain subsided, when he opened them again someone was underneath him, someone tall, someone with pure white hair, someone that looked oddly like him.  "Other," he breathed, unbelieving.    

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  In response to Platerair Queen I have thus to say…

The Creatures, "Change Of Heart" and "Dark Magician" will be showing in this fic.  One, the change of heart has already made an appearance last chapter and two; the dark magician will eventually make his grand appearance.  Could I really leave out the main characters' favourite cards?  I'll eventually get there, don't worry.  Thanks for reviewing every chapter.  ^-^  As a reward, hey, this chapter!  Hehe, now for the squirrel story.  It shall be done!

Note: (see look, request granted!  ^_~  If you want to see a character mixed with a squirrel story, simply request, requests get granted!!)  Yes, so victim number… umm?? __

number…

…err…

Let's see, #1 was Yugi, then I had Tea so that makes 2, then yami Bakura was #3.  *authoress counting on fingers* Ryou was #4, then Yami at 5 and Yugi, but he was already previously said at #1 and then there was Bakura, but that was #… #3, so I'm at #… yeah.  Characters need torture!!  -_-;;  *scratches head* Heh, heh.

Yeah, so let us begin!!

Marik rather enjoyed the squirrel stories from his friends and had to laugh a couple times, especially from the line of yami's running from the tiny little cute squirrel down the street.  He was more than happy to aid his friends, although it might not have been a coincidence that he was there yesterday.  His sister, Isis, had allowed him out, he was more than glad to go because it was raining.  He loved the rain, something he could never enjoy until he moved to Tokyo because he had always shared an… imprisoned life before and was never aloud outside.  Isis had seldom allowed him to enjoy the phenomenal so when she had abruptly turned to him, sulking at the window and told him to and enjoy the weather Marik raced at the chance, grabbing his Millennium Rod out of habit and familiarity.  He never went anywhere without it if he could help it.

            So, although it was a shock to see everyone out in the rain Marik was overjoyed.  

Now he was racing through the house, trying to find his damn school jacket but was having no luck.  As always he called upon Isis.  "SIS!  I cannot find my jacket, where is it!?"

Isis did not yell back but came up to his room where he was tearing it apart.  "Brother, you know I do not choose what I see, and before you say it this is not important enough for the use of a Millennial item."  Isis watched as her brother looked crestfallen.  "Besides, I'm not even wearing it."  Eying her brother warily she added, "and where is the Millennial Rod?" 

"What, Rod?  I do not know what you are talking about dear sister."  Marik edged closer to his backpack, trying not to bring attention to what he was doing but Isis was too quick and had grabbed it before he could.  Pulling the Rod from his bag she quirked an eyebrow.  "Marik."  Her voice slightly agitated, "what did I tell you about bringing the Rod to school?"

"That I cannot."  Marik sighed in exasperation.  "But what if I need it!  What if I'm in a life-threatening situation, or my skills are needed."  Marik grabbed the Rod from his sister and hugged it like a child would a security blanket.

Isis grabbed it back.  "I think it is a risk I'm willing to take.  The last catastrophe was caused by you, you nearly got your principal expelled!"  Marik smiled slightly at the memory of his principal dancing the hoola in his boxers.  Ah, the classics!  "I think you're jackets drying near the vent, you'll be late if you don't hurry."  Isis, Rod in tow, left the room and returned to reading down on the sofa.

Marik walked to school alone as usual, although sometimes Ryou would walk the extra mile to go to his house and they would walk together, today was not one of those days. As always Marik felt lost without his Millennium Rod but his yami could always keep him company regardless, Malik (yami) just couldn't burrow his body… or use it.

And so it was thus that Marik came upon a trail of nuts.  Now, this was more than enough to persuade Marik to follow them, for he was a prankster himself.  The trail of nuts lead Marik to the park and ended just short of a tree.  Glancing around and seeing nobody around Marik decided that the trail of nuts meant that someone must be in the tree.  Shrugging, yet smiling slightly, Marik walked under and looked up.

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._   

"Ow!"

A barricade of nuts and such bounced off his upward gazing face.  "What the-"

_Plop_.

"Hey!!"

Deeming it safe Marik glared back up through the tree but saw nought of who attacked him with nuts.  So, grabbing a few himself he stuffed his pockets then jumped and caught the lowest branch.  Pulling himself up Marik quickly climbed higher and higher into the tree.  There he found a squirrels nest, and a squirrel. 

Rubbing his sore head Marik sat comfortly and safely on a branch, the squirrel hadn't noticed him but every now and then would throw a nut to the ground, exactly where Marik had previously stood.  So, without hesitation Marik, smiling, reached into his pocket and brought back a pile of nuts.  Taking aim he fired.

One walnut smacked right into the squirrel, who looked up in utter astonishment.  It looked almost as if the squirrel was squinting.  

Still not feeling justified Marik threw another nut at the squirrel, then another, and another until he ran out from the pile he had retrieved.  The squirrel had fallen off a branch and hung from a lower one.  Laughing Marik started to ease himself from the tree, forever going lower.  

Ha!  Wait till Yugi and Ryou here about this!  Marik casually swung from each branch, feeling with his feet until he felt another branch and let go, this time though he felt none below and noticed that he could see the ground, though still too high up for his comfort to drop.  He was about to pull himself back up when he felt something walk across his hands, looking up he could see the tail of the grey squirrel.  

…Wasn't the squirrel that attacked the others grey?  "Uh oh." The Squirrel's face popped out from above the branch, it smiled, its cute features hidden by a malicious grin.  Then, holding an apricot the squirrel stated to pound Marik's fingers.

Marik let go with one hand and reached behind for his Millennium Rod, remembering only too late that it was still at home.  Urgency cursed through the boy as he struggled to hang on with one hand, possibly get his other back on but the squirrel was too clever and stopped all his advances.

"Shit."

 The squirrel let out a loud squeak of joy as Marik fell down.  

*Ding dong* Marik opened the door to see Ryou, holding his assignments for the day.  "Hey Marik, you weren't at school so I thought I'd- what happened to you?"  

Marik accepted the homework and moved aside so Ryou could come in.  "I- I fell…" Marik set an accusing gesture at his sister before leading Ryou to the living room.  Ryou couldn't help but notice that the Millennium Rod was with Marik (in plain sight) as he opened the door, and now Marik was holding it like a treasured jewel.  

Looking at Isis as he passed he asked, "What did you-?"

"I didn't warn him- and made him leave the Rod at home."  Isis sighed.  Marik held his Rod closer.    

"Warn him of what?"  But Isis had already turned her attention back to her book.  Ryou noticed that the necklace was around her neck and that she kept touching it every now and then.

Marik sat across from Ryou and again Ryou repeated his question, "Marik, what happened?"

"Well, I- I… err… "  Marik was a little embarrassed about what happened and didn't want Ryou to know, lest he laugh.  "I-"

"He followed a trail of nuts, nuts!  Can you believe it."  Malik had taken over and enthusiastically told _Bakura_ what happened, giving straight details.   Ryou listened regardless.  Although, this was the same thing he dreaded his yami would do to him…

By the end of the telling Bakura simply replied.  "You know, that squirrel has got to be stopped!" 


	7. Fanged Arguments

No Yugi-oh owning…

Note:  A lot of saying "hell" and "damn", but no actual swearing. …oh, and "crap"

Chapter Seven:  Fanged Arguments

Crap.  Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!  This is crapulence, total and utter crapulence!  Crap, crap, crap, crap, ptew.  Ptew, crap, crap, crap, ptew.  Uh, blast it, ptew.  C-R-A-P!  First Yugi has visions, then he witnesses a dark and stormy death day before separating himself from his friends. Finally meeting up with no other than a duel monster with very sharp teeth and claws, in fact the duel monster in itself was pretty large.  The white wolf was bigger than Yugi, even if he stood on his tipie toes!  Oh, but that wasn't the problem, nope, not that at all.  No, the problem was something bigger, something… err, well, something_'s_ awfully similar.

Ptew, Yugi spat again as another unknown bug unwanted found its way into the small teens mouth.  Ptew, ptew, ptew!  His mouth kept flying open, no matter how badly… or desperately, he wanted to keep his mouth closed Yugi just could not hold in the screams.  He was moving too fast and danger was so near, it was too frightening.  Ptew.  Blast them all; those bugs should go to hell!  Ack, Yugi almost lost his grip on the White Fangs fur.  Oh man, oh man, oh man, this was not looking good.  Letting off a slight whimper Yugi grabbed onto the bustling fur with renewed determination.  No matter what, he had to stay on, he couldn't fall off, he just couldn't!  Burying his head and body as deep into the fur as he could Yugi held on for dear life, the speed and bumpiness of the ride was making him frantic.

Along the very nimble and quick Silver Fang, which hosted a very scared and frantic Yugi, chased a pack of much bigger, much stronger wolves.  These were also Silver Fangs.  Adult Silver Fangs.  Very large, very white Silver Fangs.  They hunted in a pack; they hunted as one and were relentless.  Nothing would stop them, not even one of their very own kind.  

Yugi held tightly, trying to stay on for dear life, if he was to fall, to let go, even for an instant, than he knew he would be nothing but wolf food.  And a small appetizer at that.  "Fa-a-a-a-ang!!!!!!"  Yugi cried out, bouncing along the wolf's back.  

The wolf was doing his very best to protect the human he carried on his back.  Trying to run as fast as wolfishly possible without dislodging the small being, but also running through, over, under, and above obstacles while maintaining a small gap of no-wolf zone near his charge.   Unfortunately while twisting his body this way and that the wolf, apparently named 'Fang' since Yugi hadn't the breath to say the creatures full title, was having a hard time keeping his body away from his packs teeth and had been bitten more than once.  Fortunately they were small wounds.    

Fang was tiring quickly, but the wail of his passenger urged him onward.  The forest was wild and untamed and the wolf was not on a path.  He jumped over large stones and was nipped at on the left by the pack leader.  Dodged right, still in his quick race, forced to duck under fallen trees, crawling slowed him down but it was necessary because of the fragile being on his back, he couldn't knock him off.  He emerged on the other side only to be lunged at from above, knocking him to the ground.  His passenger slid off of him and flew a small distance away.  The pack slowly started to surround the boy.

Yugi didn't know what happened.  One moment he was holding onto the Silver Fangs back the next he went flying and slammed into the ground.  He would have stayed down; he suddenly wanted to sleep, but growls pierced his heart, and the hairs on the back of his neck started to prickle.  The small boy managed to pick himself up, his eyes taking the scene before him in.  _Oh Crap_.  Small boy, big eyes- big eyes get wider.  Yugi stood frozen, rooted to the spot as a very huge Silver Fang jumped at him.  Yugi covered his eyes with his hands and trembled.  He heard the growl, and a large sound.  …Only he still continued to stand- in one _whole_ piece.  Removing his hands Yugi quickly took the situation in.  HIS Silver Fang had jumped at the much bigger, much stronger Silver Fang, knocking the beast in mid-air.  Now they were circling each other.  Each waiting for a moment to pounce.  

"… Um, Fang?   I – I know you're busy, but… HELP!"  Yugi yelled to his wolf partner.  Even as he pleaded for help, the pack of white wolves were inching nearer, growling and looking none too happy.    But Yugi kept his eyes on Fang.  No matter how tempted he was to curl up in a ball, or attempt to bolt, he knew neither would save him.  It all rested on Fang.  His life rested on Fang.  

Wait… wasn't he suppose to die by that dark being?  Wasn't he supposed to be chocked to death- unless?  No!  His vision was untrue!  …His vision was untrue?  …He was going to die as nothing more than wolf food.

Fang darted from his opponent before either had made their move; he headed straight to the small but powerful being enclosed by his former pack.  The lead wolf chased right after him, inches from his heels.  Fang managed to break the ranks of his pack simply by total shock.  He dashed forward and Yugi grabbed onto his side.  Fang shifted his weight, allowing Yugi to reach his back.  But because he had slowed to pick up his passenger the pack leader had managed to bite him, a full, painful large bite on his back left leg.  With a loud wolf cry Fang kicked himself free and tried to once again run away, but now he was too slow, and the pack was right there at his heels, trying to nip at him…

Yugi held on tight, so very tight.  He refused to let go a second time!  If only he hadn't had these visions.  If only he never left his friends.  If only this wasn't happening, if he wasn't being chased.  If the brave creature under him wasn't battling for both their lives.  If only Fang wasn't injured.  …At least, Yugi concluded, at least it wasn't raining.

It started to rain.

…Crap.

"Other?"  Ryou whispered, unbelieving.  The air seemed to still around him, even becoming somewhat harder to breathe.  Faintly, Ryou realized his other was laughing.  Laughing!  …And it wasn't a pretty laugh, more like a chuckle, a cold, sneering chuckle.  Ryou froze.  That was the laugh he heard in his vision.  The bad vision.  This was not a good omen.

All Ryou had was a mix of fantasy and reality.  He had his visions.  And now they too have crossed over to reality.  Or was it?  Ryou's mind was still in a frantic mixture of truth and lies.  He was unaware of what could happen, what can't happen or is impossible to happen.  For all he knew he could sprout wings and fly away.  Feeling dizzy the trapped one finally concluded that his visions were a definite possibility to reality, and that meant…  That meant he had a choice to make.

Ryou cleared his mind, right now was not the best time to be hypothesising life.  Taking in a deep breath Ryou twisted his body to get a better look at the one who trapped him.  Oh, he knew this was a horribly bad plan, in fact he knew it was going to hurt, but still he was not prepared for the pain and was forced to cry out as he moved.  Though now, at least, he could see his other more carefully.  The snow haired boy soothingly rubbed his aching legs but the sneer of his other troubled him.

"Other?  Pry tell, what do you mean by 'other'?  Speak up boy, or I'll feed you to the wolves!" 

Gulping, Ryou glanced about and found that no wolves were, luckily, about.  Were there wolves here?  Probably not, the teen concluded.  "I- I'll tell you.  I'll explain.  Just, please other, please let me down."  Ryou knew he sounded as if he were begging- maybe he was, but his legs were cramping and they _hurt_!  It wasn't uncertainty in his voice that made him stutter, no, but his other would doubtless assume so.  In actuality he was trying to keep a straight face and not show his captor his weakened state.  Though he doubtless made himself seem weak regardless.  

In response to Ryou's plea Bakura looked at him oddly, perhaps examining him- hard.  Then, at last replied, "No, I don't think so.  Your life is mine to do as I please and I like you better up in that net.  What's the matter, little prisoner, afraid of heights?"  Bakura sneered this the whole time.  "Well, answer me boy!  I haven't got all day!"

Wishing he had some sort of blade, something, anything sharp with which to cut the rope down Ryou attempted to shift again, this time he whimpered in his netted casing, and had stopped before any other sharp pain raced up his legs.  "I- I- I-, I just want down!"  Ryou whimpered softly to himself.  Upon hearing the grunt of disapproval from his other Ryou decided he had had enough!  "Other.  Let me down this instant, else I won't speak a damn thing!"

Bakura, though, was unmoved by these words.  "Do _not_ pretend to know the unknown, else you will find that tree your final resting place!"

"Arghh!  Your hopeless!  Of course I know something!  If I hadn't, then why would I be up here!"

"You know _nothing!"_

"I know _something!_"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Lies!"

"What!  I am NOT lying!  I don't lie, especially about something such as this!"

"Oh yes, because you wouldn't _lie_ if it was to get you your freedom!"

"Not to you!"

"And why, pry tell, is that!"

"Stop saying that!"

"What!"

"Pry tell.  Just, just stop saying it!"

"…"

"…"

"…no."

"What."

"No, I think I will say it.  Again and again, and again.  Unless you can, pry tell, tell me why I shouldn't."

"You can't insert that saying in that sentence.  It doesn't make sense!"

"And why, pry tell, is that."

"Arrghhhhh!!"

Bakura smirked, Ryou sagged in his netting.  "Other.  What do I have to do to get out of this net, and just talk with you."  Yes, just talk.  No fires, no sea of blood.  No hitting, or pain of any sorts.  JUST talk.

Bakura didn't even stop to think Ryou's request over.  "Easy.  Indulge me.  Why, _pry tell,-"_

"Uhgg."

"-should I.  Give me a good reason.  A _very_ good reason, on why I shouldn't kill you now."

Ryou froze.  His body felt like ice.  His other was planning on killing him?!!  What could he do.  What could he possibly say.  "Why… why would you kill me."  His voice was soft, he knew that.  He also knew his other had to strain to hear what he had said.

"Orders."  Bakura shrugged the question aside and dug into his dark cloak, producing two [1] curved, and rather large, blades.  These blades were attached to hilts and were of a circular design.  Obviously crafted to simply slice an enemy in half.  "Anything else you'd like to tell or ask me before your death."

"…If you'd just release me…"  Ryou was surprised at how calm he was, death was near, he knew it was close, but oddly, he simply did not believe he was going to die right now, by the hands of his other.  It was just, not… real.

"No."

"Fine."  Ryou replied icily.  "Fine."

Shrugging, Bakura thrust his arm to his side, as if getting ready to throw the curved blade up and slice the being in the net in half.  His arm twitched, as did his eye, but Ryou hadn't noticed.  He had crossed his arms in defiance and was looking away, as if that higher tree branch to his left was more interesting than the one with knives poised and aimed at him.  "Well, hello, I'm about to kill you.  Is that all you have to say."

"Humph.  Why do you care, _other_.  I have nothing more to say to you unless you let me down.  This is not altogether comfortable."

Half gaping, Bakura set his jaw.  How dare this insolent boy give him so little respect!  He was an elite!  What the hell was wrong with the kid.  His lips thinned in his displeasure.  Fine!  "Why the hell should I!  You insolent little-"

Ryou turned to him and stared into his eyes, the boy was unflinching and his gaze pierced Bakura, almost scolding him.  "Because it _hurts!_  It hurts okay."  If Bakura was expecting anything, it wasn't that.  Though, upon looking more closely he could nearly see unshed tears in the child's eyes.  "The net… the net is hurting you?"  Bakura said this softly, almost caringly.  And then started to laugh.  He really laughed, dropping one of his blades to pierce the ground.  "Well, maybe I'll just leave you there and let you torture yourself.  I can't believe I was sent to get you, why the weakest ranking person could have finished YOU off."  With that Bakura had to stop talking, his laughter grew too great.

Filled with pain from his leg and anger, mostly at himself for telling his other such a thing Ryou yelled back, "I'm not some stupid _boy_ you happened to just catch in a stupid net.  I have my stupid damn reasons for being here and oddly enough I think that stupid reason is you!  How I'm going to make that stupid damn choice is beyond me!  And right now what your doing isn't helping, in fact!…"  Ryou stopped yelling, his other was looking up at him.  "oh… err, never mind." 

"What the hell are you babbling on about now!"

"Nothing of importance.  I just, I just realized it might not be my decision to make."

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense!"  Bakura picked up his curved blade.  "Anything else you would like to utter before your demise."

"Yes."  

"….  Um, I'm waiting."

Ryou, with great effort on himself, turned and shifted until he managed to pull his bag in front of him, shuffling through papers he quickly pulled one out, examined it then folded it so it could fit through the small netting.  It floated to his feet.  "What's this?"  Actually curious Bakura bent and picked up the hastily folded paper.  Still kneeling he unfolded it looked at the contents himself.  There he was, an unmistakable sketch of himself, kneeling on the ground, he was defeated.  "What the hell is this!"  He clutched the paper in one hand.

"…It's you.  Proof enough to let me down."

"No, I greatly disagree.  It's proof enough that I should kill you, now."

"Let me down!"

"We are not fighting on this!"  To prove his point Bakura held the bent blade in the air threateningly. 

Sagging a bit, the prisoner trapped within the net faltered, then looked down, hopelessly before once more staring Bakura in the eyes.  "Fine.  Then if I am to die I will have no other but you kill me, agreed, _other._"  For some strange reason the sharpness in the boys voice cut at the knife wielder.  He recovered quickly enough.  "Well, I should think that obvious, _other._"  He had meant to sting the child in the net like the boy had done to him.  

"No.   I want your word.  You are to kill me, no other.  I will settle for no other."

"What the hell are you playing at.  What do you know that I do not!."

"Apparently I know nothing.  Swear it!"  Oh, Ryou knew the foolishness in which he spoke, also the daring and taunting manning that could very well provoke his death.  But, he still did believe he was to die.  The whole thing was surreal.  Yet, still, he hissed out these words.

"No."

"What?!"

"I won't obey you, foolish mortal!"

"Then I live, which you, my gracious other, can't seem to tolerate.  Is it not your 'duty' to kill me, O great warrior!"  What was he doing, baiting his other on; he had already pushed the one beneath him far too far.

"Fine.  If you want to die so badly, you have my word that I shall kill you!"

"I don't want to die, don't be an idiot!"  Ryou snapped back.

"Than what the hell do you want!"

"For the last blasted time, I want down!"

"Arghhh!"

"Argghh!"

They both turned away from each other, each crossing the arms over their chest, each looking away in angered annoyance.  

Bakura was fuming inside.  Why the hell was this child able to press so many damn buttons.  Then the child gasped, making Bakura's head turn to look up at what had scared him.  But the child wasn't scared at all, in fact, he looked as if he was conveying no emotions at all, he merely stared straight ahead, eyes unseeing.  It lasted for about ten seconds, though it seemed much longer to Bakura, and although he didn't know it, to Ryou as well.  When the child brought a hand up to cover his eyes Bakura asked, no demanded what the hell was wrong with him.  He knew nothing of the visionists.

Before Ryou could answer a twig snapped in the distance taking full reign of Bakura's interests.  Putting a finger to his lips in silent warning he moved swiftly away from the net but with the height in which Ryou hanged he could see all to well what was about to happen.  The Unknown Warrior of Fiend, the creature that was a creature, though wore the body of a human was heading straight towards them.  He was at the Witches hut, what had happened to her?  Ryou paled.  What would happen to him?  

As if things weren't bad enough, what with the Unknown Warrior of Fiend, cruel other, the net, his bunched up legs, and his latest vision Ryou thought that nothing worse could possibly happen.  

And then it rained.

"Crap."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  Crap is right.  I wanted to write more, but have been hogging the computer, and that means I can't write the squirrel story if I want to post this as soon as I do.  Meaning the squirrel story would cause you an extra day to wait, so I am afraid you all shall have to wait till the next chapter, which shouldn't be too long, a few days at best.  I wanted to move on to the Joey/Tristen part too, drats.  Blast, the time it takes to write!

[1]  Um, I do not know the name of these blades.  If you do, could you please tell me, or if you can find out.  I would be most grateful.  They are basically the same blades that Katra's gundamn wields, Sandrocks' weapons.  Lol, the blonde guy from Gundamn Wing.  Once more, I would be most grateful.  ^-^  

Anyway.

So far the duel monsters mentioned are…

Kuribo

Basic Insect

Change Of Heart

Dragon Guardian

Black Forest Witch 

Mysterious Puppeteer

Unknown Warrior Of Fiend

Silver Fang

Creatures not yet in, but will be for sure are…

Hyozanryu  (sooo pretty!)

Blue Eyes White Dragon (mentioned)

Dark Magician (though may be called Black Magician)

If I forgot anyone… else you would like to see one.  Please tell me.  ANY duel monster, I'm sure I could work them in.  

And don't worry, though it may be obvious I'll tell you at the end of the chapters when I add new monsters that they are there and, errr, duel monsters.


	8. The Rain Pours Down

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter Eight:  The Rain Pours Down 

Joey looked to the left and Tristen to the right.  Which way was Yugi in?  Two choices but there can only be one final choice.  The right one.  Else their search would be for naught.  The two stood perfectly still, wind billowed through the trees and whistled in their ears.  Foreign noises surrounded them from all direction.  Home was far away, too far away.  Home was a thing in the past.  And now they had only each other, only the three of them and now- now there was but two.  This world- their world, it was so lonely, too lonely.  Life was now that. The days dragged on, the day eternally hidden by night.

And they were lost.

Perhaps hope was too.  Everything they knew was gone.  Life as they knew it was gone.  But hope?  Hope still lived on, without it they would not be able to go on.  They had hope that Yugi was still alive.  They had hope that he would be fine- that everything could one day be fine.  Hope- the only thing keeping them going.

One path led to their lost friend, the other… they did not know where that path would take them, if anywhere at all.  No, but they could not risk the wrong path, to do so was to risk their hope- eternally in thought that they had chosen the wrong path.  A path of lost hope.  So with little argument the two remaining boys split up, one trudging forward one turning left.  They would meet again.  They had too.

Now there were three boys, all alone.

Yugi held tightly to the white monstrous wolf running for the life of both their souls.  The rain was cold and hard.  It made him want to sleep but at the same time the coldness kept him up.  His hands were cold- frozen and he felt them loosening their grasp.  The rain made Fangs fur slippery, they both were drenched.  A trail of red water followed them as they attempted escape.  Fang limped but pressed forward regardless.  Yugi could only admire the strength of the beast beneath him.  …He could never be as strong; he was weak, far too weak.  He was pathetic.  All those lives he could have saved if only…  All those people, he had known, he knew!  And he didn't do a thing to save them; he saved his friends though… only his friends.  He was selfish.  He deserved death, but it was too frightening.  He didn't want to die!  …But he killed all those people.  Selfish.  He deserved death.

The White Fang pack was too close; his Fang wasn't fast enough, not now that he was injured trying to protect him!  Was another to die because of him?  How many more lives would be sacrificed because of him.  This wasn't fair, not for everyone else.  Why!  Why?

A wolf managed to get ahead and jumped in Fangs path, Fang tried to jump over the wolf- but his leg…  A loud heart-piercing cry echoed through Yugi's ears.  Fang was bitten again- all because of him.  This wasn't right, it wasn't!  Bur Fang still raced forward, soft whimpers pierced Yugi's ear with each running step.  Tears mingled with the icy rain and Yugi stayed on, he would not fall again, he would not!

Fang jumped into a clearing… no, it was a meadow?  A meadow!  The wet straw prickled at his body, leaving wet marks like slashes, with each jump they hit into Fang and Yugi but neither cared, they had no time to care.  

With the first leap into the new domain Yugi had slipped somewhat, his face slid- along with his body to Fang's left, eyes opening in shock, at first for slipping but more so because- no, it couldn't be, he was mistaken- he had to be mistaken... Ryou?  Still clinging to the soaked fur Yugi tightened his grip and swivelled on the spot for a better look.  It was simply impossible!

Ryou had suddenly popped his head out of nowhere and was gaping at him with wide eyes.  "Get **_d_****_o_****_w_****_n_** you moron!"    Another Ryou grabbed Ryou and forced him down, and then the two were covered from view.

Wha?  Yugi's grip loosened again and he had to fight to stay on.  He had no time to dwell on the mystery, no time at all for the wolves hesitated only a minute before they too jumped into the straw domain.  And the wild chase for life continued.  

Joey moved forward, he was now alone, alone for the first time in a long while.  He had always had somebody else with him, always someone to protect or to be protected by.  But now, now no one was on his side and he was in a place that gave him the creeps, every rustle of a leaf sent shivers up his spine, but Yugi, that guy was so brave.  He could take anything and make it seem like nothing, like nothing ever bothered him. Oh it wasn't true of course, even Joey wasn't dense enough to believe the guy was impenetrable.  Perhaps that's why he ran away… _if_ he did in fact runaway.  Maybe it was all getting to him.  But he and Tristen, they would have helped.  And now, now they were all alone.  

Joey hated being alone above all else.  Troubles catch up with you when you have too much time to think and not enough reminders of joy that a friend can give.  Yugi had to watch as his Grandfather died, it must have eaten the guy up- but, but at least Yug _knew_ the fate of his family.  Joey had no idea what happened to his, for all he knew they could be withering in pain right now.  …At least Yugi got to say goodbye, Joe would never get that chance.  Yugi and Tristen are his only family now and if one of them gets hurt, if just one of them gets injured then…

No, best not to think of that, but… but how could he not.  He only wished that he would be able to find Yugi soon, the guy was just more than a friend, he was- family.  So Joey trudged forward.  There was nowhere to go but forward.

The rain started to pour, and Joey soon became drenched, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around himself like a blanket, at least this way both shirts won't get soaked through.  With nothing to do but trudge forward Joey did just that.  Simply moving foreword in the darkness, he walked for hours, as straight as he could manage, not wanting to stray in case he narrowly missed his friend. 

That was until he heard something, something that was utterly unfamiliar to his ears and yet… called to him.  The sound was loud, deep, a mix between a growl and a shriek.  It seemed to shake his soul.  Joey couldn't go off track, he mustn't- but… he had to find that sound.  He simply had to, but was it right to pursue such interests when he was on a self-mission? Of course not, Yugi could be in trouble.  But… he simply could not ignore it.  He HAD to see what made that sound.

The rain poured down on Ryou, his back was starting to ache since he was in the crouched position too long and his legs… they shouldn't be crumpled up as they were.  Regardless of all this, the white-haired boy's attention was on the other boy just like him who was sneaking around the bushes to ambush the intruder from behind.  But Ryou already knew who the intruder was, the Unknown Warrior Of Fiend.  A monster that was already after him?  The poor witch, what happened to her?

Ryou watched in anxious curiosity to what his other's reaction to the Fiend would be.  What if his other handed him over?  What would his fate be then?  They could fight over him; see who gets to kill him.  Ryou shuddered at the thought.  Mayhaps the Fiend just came this way by coincidence.  As long as his other does not reveal himself- and the Fiend does not look up then all should be well and over with shortly.  It was raining, Ryou reasoned, who looks up in the rain?  Taking in a deep silent breath Ryou watched in horrid fascination as his other circled around.  

The rain didn't bother Bakura; he had learned to manoeuvre in it long ago.  His training ran as far as infancy and he was virtually unstoppable.  The ground would turn to mud and others would leave mud prints, but he would leave no tracks to be followed.  His specialty was in his ability to act like a shadow to his victim, silent and dark.  He was untraceable and an unwanted foe.  It would be best to simply kill yourself than live in fear of his watchful gaze or sharp knife.     

With ease Bakura made no sound as he stalked around his victim, within seconds the prey would be in easy sight.  In less time than a blink Bakura had drawn his scimitars and moved on his prey.  The Fiend was caught with the deadly curved blades sharp against his neck and Bakura at the intruders back mouth whispering deadly words in his ear…

"You are late."  

"My apologies."

Shrugging Bakura released the Unknown Warrior though his voice stayed deadly and calm, a deadly whisper.  "What kept you from my side, where did the Puppeteer go?"

"We were engaged… elsewhere.  Though the puppeteer has found a new playmate.  He is having fun at the moment, doing what he does best.  Had you any luck finding your prey.  You know the Master will not tolerate failure, especially from you and especially on _this_ mission."

Bakura's lips thinned in silent anger.  "Do you _dare_ tell me what to do, are you, in fact, lecturing _me_ my dear nameless one.  Do not forget whom you obey.  Your orders are to follow my orders, I do not take kind to lectures."  The selfsame deadly whisper was oozing Bakura's distaste yet did not rise in tone.  An obvious sign to run far, far away.

"I meant no offence.  I am only here to remind you of your duty."  The Fiend did a slight bow.  "Have you found the boy yet?  The master-"

"Do _not_ doubt my ability or skill.  Though **you** my friend and comrade seem to know more of this mission than I, why else speak to me in such insolence.  Tell me what you know.  Why is _this_ boy so special?  Why was I chosen for this mission and not Yami?  Do you know any answers to these questions or are you simply dead weight that I get to lug around with me and scare away my prey?"

The Fiend growled softly in his throat but gave a quick shake of his head.  "I know no more than you… though I can say this, Yami is on a separate mission.  One of his own choosing."

"So we elites have been selected to pick on the weak.  I believe there is more than I've been told.  I hate being left in the dark.  Do well to remember that, _Fiend_."

"I shall, my lord."

Just then a cold wind shook the tree Ryou stayed trapped and curled up in.  In order not to emit a sound to give away where he was, Ryou took a deep breath in.  But it ended up as a loud gasping breath.  His body felt like ice, his feet and hands frozen and stiff.  The wind did not help.  But the breath was enough to make the Fiend swivel around and glance up, even if the rain obscured his vision.  "What- was that?"

Bakura glared up at his prisoner who was now covering his mouth with both his hands, eyes wide and staring at the two.  But the Fiend had turned back to Bakura and noticing his glare upwards looked up once again and this time he saw the helpless boy.  "Is that him- the one you've been sent to destroy…. Why is he still breathing?"

"I-"

"You are known for your quick and lethal kills, yet he breaths.  Your mission was clear, kill on contact."

"**_I_** was not done talking, _fiend_.  I should kill you alone for the insolence you have shown me!  Never question my motives.  He could have been dead already had you not shown up."  Bakura saw the doubt in the Fiends eyes, doubt!

The Unknown Warrior Of Fiend shrugged.  "Very well, continue with his death, I shall witness it."  When Bakura didn't immediately respond the Fiend moved under the net.  "I am waiting."

Bakura glared daggers at the Fiend.  "If you command me once more I WILL kill you with out a second thought.  Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord, I understand."  He bowed his head once more in submission.

"Good.  Now, I was having a lovely chat before you arrived and would appreciate finishing it before I kill him."

"I can HEAR you, you know."  The boy said in feared aggravation. 

Bakura glared daggers at the imprisoned white-haired twin.  "Do you have ANY objections?  He applied the question to his annoying servant.  The Fiend opened his mouth to reply but Bakura's death glare transferred over to him and he shut his yapp instantly.  He looked up again, then putting a hand over his eyes so he _could_ look up through the rain, Bakura said clearly, his deadly whisper gone, "Where had we left off?"

"He's going to try and kill me.  He's going to try and kill me!  He wants me dead."  The boy was looking frantically at the Fiend and was squirming in his net, like he was trying to get out.    

"I want you dead."

The imprisoned boy shook his head to the sides.  "No you don't."  Bakura's near twin shot a fearful glance at the Fiend once more.  "He's going to try and kill me when you fail to do so."  

The words had an interesting effect on the Fiend, he glanced at Bakura for a mere second before the bone blade coming out of his arm shot out to a decent length, tip gleaming eerily in the night.  The Fiend was nearly unsurpassed as one of the quickest monsters in this forest, his speed was very swift, fast enough to defy gravity like, say, running up the side of a tree's trunk.  And he did.  His legs moved in a blur and the boy was a wide-eyed piece of rock, unmoving.  Bakura barely had time to react; he threw a scimitar at the rope holding his prisoner causing at least one rule of gravity to be obeyed.  Within record-breaking time Bakura was beneath him, softening the fall.  His catch was perfectly calculated.  

The Fiend jumped from the tree; despite it's height and landed in front of Bakura.  The elite dropped his former prey and allowed a most devious evil looking half smirk to cross his face as he pulled the other scimitar out.

"So you betray our master?!"

"I didn't do a thing?  Why do I feel as if I've been left in the dark here, it feels like I've always been thus?  Tell me, why did you react so to that useless boy's words?  I don't like being lied to!"  Bakura lunged forward.

"It will be my pleasure to KILL you Bakura.  I've been waiting for such an excuse.  Hope you don't mind."

Ryou sobbed as he was uncharacteristically dropped to the ground after screaming from the fall.  He was still trapped by netting.  Though the glint of one of his other's weird blades was stuck in the tree beside him.  Cut rope laid beneath.  Ryou smiled.  He reached for the blade, just a little further, just a little, ah ha!  Got it.  Ryou cut himself free from his bindings muttering "At last!"  He sorefully stretched his legs out.  It took longer than expected.

Then the sound of his others blade meeting the twisted bone-sword of the Fiends wrist grabbed his attention.  His other was winning.  Ryou smiled, was there ever a doubt… But his other was going to fall.  Ryou tried to give up but it was futile, he was too sore and frozen.  There had to be something, Ryou moved his hands frantically about and came upon the hilt of his others blade, he had dropped it after freeing himself.  The one that saved him, it could save his other too.  

His vision, his vision couldn't come true!  He had seen the Fiend and blood, so much blood!  He couldn't let his other die! 

Ryou grabbed a branch that was above him; he used it to pull himself up.  It was now or never.  Resisting the urge to sit on the nice soaked ground Ryou made his feet move.  It was an act that cost him dearly but he managed to do it.  Step by step he slowly made it closer to the battle seen, managing to stay upright the whole time, the odd curved blade raised in both his hands.  Suddenly his other fell backwards, the Fiend standing above him.

"Good bye, _my_ _lord_._"_

"Good bye."  Ryou whispered as he shoved the blade down into the exposed back of the Fiend.  Eyes squinted closed as soon the blade made contact, blood spilling out, covering his hands.  Ryou closed his eyes tighter, trying to keep the earsplitting sound of the warriors death cry from his mind.  He could feel as the blade slid past skin and went through bone; he could feel the muscles tightening around the blade.  But he still pushed it in, down, down, down.  The blood flowed down, down, down.  The tears marred his face, falling down, down in the rain.  

Bakura watched in disbelief as the boy- it wasn't a boy at all, why he was as tall as Bakura, stabbed the unworthy Fiend.  The fiend made to turn and slice the boy in half but Bakura had his wits with him and swiftly caught the jagged bone with a scimitar.  His… other let go and fell backwards, eyes shut tight and hands over his ears, blood soaked into his previously flawless white hair.  He was muttering something over and over again.  Bakura leaned closer just as the Fiend dropped to the ground- dead.  "Make it stop- make it stop- make it stop- make it stop- make it"-

Bakura did something out of the ordinary then.  He moved to the boy- his other's, side and pulled him into an embrace, he could feel the wet tears on his chest, even through the rain.  He held him- he had to.  He didn't know why, or what possessed him to do such a thing.  The only thing he knew was he was holding someone in a comforting embrace, offering words of comfort while gently rubbing soft circles on his back as icy cool rain fell from the dark abyss above and blue blood surrounded them.  Covering their clothes and their souls.   

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  If it seems rushed a bit then uh, lol, sorry again.  It's only, oh, 1:12 am.  Hehe.  (I'm getting kicked out of the room now)  Oh well.  No new monsters, though one just got scratched off the list… yeah.

Someone wanted Joey and Tristen to get monsters of their own.  As such I feel the need to do so.  (Gives me more to write about)  So, PLEASE give me names to duel monsters!  PLEASE!  It really does help.  Especially one for Tristen.  He's a little left out at the moment.  So, anyone have favorites, or liked the look of one.  

Oh, and the timeline is obviously screwed.  I set it with the appearance of the rain and since Yugi was first and more written in the rain, well, he's a tad ahead of everyone else.  So, uh, I'm evening that out, … eventually.  Heh heh.  -_-;;  yeeaah

Good news though- I wasn't going to have time for a squirrel story- but since I CANNOT *seethes* get on a computer with internet *world falling apart* I had ample time to write out the squirrel story.  At least it 'tis long enough.  ^-^  (*seething continues as authoress is tormented* boredom)

The story takes place three days since last I wrote… although you'll figure that out out in T-1 second…

      It had been three days since the squirrel "incident" with Marik.  And uh, well- three days of Malik taunting Marik and, well, three days of conversations just like, uh, this…

      "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!!"

*sound of Malik laughing evilly* "Up, you mean the opposite thing that you did with that squirrel."  *Evil laughter continues*

      "Ahhh, yami, just- just- leave me alone!"

*Evil Malik laughter* Alone- like you were so none but me could witness your decline on gravity."

      "Yes!!!"  Marik hissed through his teeth.  "Just like that, now go back in your damn soul room!"

*sounds of struggle, yelling and swearing, then…*

      "Ack, not now Malik!  I am mad at you!!"

*evil laughter* "Mad- like you were when you came home that day."

      "I said, NO!  Keep your paws where I can see them!"

*evil laughter* Paws- like…"

      Isis closed the door and blocked out any and all sounds of Malik and Marik.  They were infuriating and very annoying.  Isis touched her necklace- she dared not take it off because the second she did Marik managed to somehow find out and she got a huge earful.  *crash*  She rolled her eyes.  _Something just fell over…_ Her door burst open and a seething Marik stormed into her room, went to the beanbag chair in the corner and folded his arms in seething annoyance.   Water was heard running in the bathroom. _Odd_.

      "What happened to-"  Her words were cut short as her door burst open again.  Malik came storming in, for some reason he was soaked?  "Oh no- no, no, no- get OUT!!  Not in _my_ room!"

      "But.."

      "NO!"

      "But…"

      "No!"

      "He, he-"

      "Not in MY room!"

      Marik looked up from his silent seething, put a finger under his eye pulled the skin done to show red and stuck out his tongue.  The Millennial Rod casually held in his other hand.   

      After shooing the soaked teenager… who was older than her so he was really not a, uh, um… after shooing Malik out she picked up her book, her school bag and a light shawl and left her room as well.  "This room better be the exact SAME as it is now!"  With so much as a nod from Marik she left.  

      Downstairs she past the fuming and wet Malik who was cursing in Egyptian under his breathe.  Pulling her shoes on she was about to leave when Marik popped up behind her.  "Where are you going?"

      "The park."

      "Why!"  O.O

      "For some _silent _reading."

      "But- but- does Marik know you're going _there_!"

      "…No, but you can tell him, bye."  Isis pulled the door from Malik's grasp and finally managed to shut it. 

      She picked a tree in the middle of the park, laid a blanket down in the shade and relaxed.  The park had a lot of trees, paths and three play areas for kids but those were spread out and away from her secluded spot.  Sighing in the sweet wind she picked up her book and started to read.  That was, until the magic of her Millennial item decided to intervene.  She could not ignore the item so she signed at the intervention put her book down once _again_ and gingerly touched the item and concentrated.   

      Isis opened her eyes and looked around frantically- searching.  No- no that was absurd, like _that_ could ever happen.  Even so she was a little nervous.  She couldn't prevent the inevitable.  Even so, if she left now…  Picking up her blanket and book she shoved them into her bag and took one step forward when the situation came fully before her.  She HAD to get away from the trees but- but- they were everywhere, she was surrounded!  The way back, trees everywhere, she was trapped!

      Tensely she took a step forward, eyes darting left to right to above.  _It _was there; _it_ was waiting, waiting to pounce- waiting for her.  Isis stilled her frantically beating heart, she had to else she would tread tactlessly and she could have none of that. 

She took one step, and then another, all the while looking up, or over or quickly behind.  The trees seemed endless, their branches obscuring her vision.  Then the wind picked up, did she hear a chattering sound- like little teethe nibbling on a twig?  Something flashed quickly in the corner of her eye; she turned but saw nothing but a tree, a few leaves falling.  Was it- no, it couldn't- wouldn't… Isis was backtracking, as far away from that tree trying to not seem freaked out.  Which she obviously was.  

      Something jumped from one of the trees, she looked up- branches were moving but nothing was there.  Isis was walking faster now- something jumped right above her head.  Her heart raced.  This wasn't happening!  She caught site of a bushy tale.  Gulping she moved even faster, walking quickly (scared) and efficient through the park- the park of trees and- something jumped just behind her, she turned around, something jumped in front of her she turned once more.  There was a rustling sound in the bushes beside her, she ran.

      The was trying desperately to high tale it out of there but even as she ran she could hear the sound of something small jumping _just_ behind her, from tree to tree to tree- it was drawing closer- closer.  

      She fell.

      …And heard snickering.    

      Suddenly her vision made sense- so it was possible, but that meant… oh- where those two going to get it!  Isis ignored the jumping of the squirrels above; suddenly unafraid she stormed over to the bush.  Reached inside and pulled out- _Bakura_?  What the?  No wait- it was Ryou and he looked a tad disoriented.  And wherever Ryou was… "Malik!  Marik, I know you're out there!  I swear I'm gonna kill you if you don't show yourselves at this instant!"

      "Marik?  Malik?  I haven't talked to either of them all day.  What's going on, Isis?"  She dropped Ryou, who was so surprised he landed roughly on his butt.  She started digging around the bushes, "_Come out, come out wherever you are_!"  She sang tauntingly.  "_Or else I'll have to kick your butt and you'll fly far_."  She was too busy looking for her brother(s) that she hadn't notice Ryou sneak off.  


	9. Can't Stand, Can't Breath

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter Nine: Can't Stand, Can't Breath

Joey strayed from the path he was following- the one Yugi would be found in- something was calling him, something… Joey lifted his jacket above his head, attempting to see through the downpour, he had to find who was calling him.  So, with that in mind he diverted his thoughts from everything except following the sound- except the sound stopped.  Joey stopped as well, now what?  He couldn't go back- not yet, he couldn't!  

He was shivering, he was cold and wet and alone, he had a mission to accomplish and a friend to find… but he couldn't turn around, he tried to, twice, but couldn't bring himself to do it.   So he trudged forward.  Vegetation started to become wild and areas to walk became scarce.  The rain continued to pour down on him and he was now officially soaked, yet he kept moving forward- moving in a somewhat straight line so he could backtrack to his previous path.  

The vegetation grew so thick the tall blonde teen had to walk… stumble… fall through it.  The plants' vines covered the floor, thorns cutting into his heels as he walked, or hands if he tripped.  Once he had to pull three of the blue thorns out of his wrist.  He could no longer hear the strange eerie- yet oddly comforting sounds of… whatever had called to him and he was starting to doubt how wise a choice it had been to stray from his path.  He had only one path- one destination.  All he had to do was follow the path set out for him, and he couldn't even do that!

Joey turned, looking back in his previous direction, the thorns spread too far back for his liking, but if he continued the thorns would only become a longer distance to travel.  Sighing he took a step back, than another, then he heard it again.  Now his heart was torn, back, back to his friend, or continue this perilous journey to nowhere.  He stood perfectly still.  Which direction, back or forward?  Which?

The sound echoed once more and he felt his determination wavering.  It was forward.  He was travelling forward once again.  But the cold was making him slow and he was tired of walking, so very tired, when was the last time he stopped to rest?  He couldn't now, thorns weren't that comfortable, especially big blue ones, but if he was correct and the rain wasn't making him see things that weren't there, than there were a lot of very big rocks up ahead.  He could stop to rest and, and, and probably freeze to death.  Hmm, that wasn't sounding like the greatest of options.  No, but it was better than freezing to death standing so he made his way to the rocks.  

The odd screeching growl echoed in his ear now, he was getting closer, so close he could feel it.  That was until he tripped, blast, did that hurt!  He picked himself up and very carefully moved forward, watching his every step, yet he tripped again!  That really hurt!  This time he _carefully_ placed every single foot, occasionally looking up to ensure he was still heading in the proper direction.  He was, of course, but he still tripped, this time almost into the odd giant bulbs that seemed to surround him.  Hehe… if he hadn't known better, he would have said that the _plants_ were tripping him, but that wasn't possible, right?  Right.

Joey moved a tad bit faster, paranoia making him move thus.  The ever loudening growling screech resonated through his ears once again- he was getting closer, the sound was getting louder.  But where was it coming from?  …hmmmm?  Regardless, Joey was wet, cold- frozen, and a little hungry… very hungry, and he just wanted to rest!  He picked up his pace once again and stumbled- drats, the stupid vines were simply hazardous, he should have found a way to go around.  Cursing to himself he finally made it close to the non-thorny rocks.  

Through the rain Joey held one hand in front of his face, the rocks were a LOT larger than he had thought.  How was he ever going to climb on to them?  And look, the vines have grown around the black rocks as well; it reminded him of ropes… big thorny (evil) ropes.  Maybe he could climb the black rocks carefully and then see what he could see from up there, yeah, that would work.  Rubbing his hands together Joey prepared to jump up and then climb but just as he was about to jump the rock twitched!  He reeled back in shocked horror as a giant red eye appeared out of nowhere… he landed on thorns.  

"Wha' the-" the vines circled around Joey's waist, the thorns oddly just scraped him, but didn't cut him.  "Wait, what, what's goin' on!"  He struggled, trying to twist this way and that, yelling and screaming, the vine raised him off the ground, "HELLLLP!"  But no one could here his plea, it was just him, the vines, the thorns, and the rocks- the rocks!  If he could make it to the rocks then- one of the plants raised itself out of the thousands there, it opened its mouth, it's sharp and pointy and, ah man this was not going well.

"Help!"  No one was there to help.  Joey twisted again, he didn't have much time; he was going to be PLANT FOOD!  Quickly he struggled and freed one hand, one whole hand!  And reached into his back pocket, the rain was relentless, and every time he opened his mouth he got a mouthful due to the fact he was hanging upside down!  

He sliced one of the tentacles, he felt the sudden surprise of the plant as he was dropped, the plant screeched its outrage and retracted- though there were still a hundred more surrounding Joey.  The blonde was quick on his feet, though he landed roughly on his shoulder… upside down lunch fun, was NOT fun!  He could feel a sharp pain, three thorns had dug their way into his flesh, but he was too concerted with everything else to worry about that now.   With a skilful leap the tall teen jumped unto the black rocks and climbed the vines up, then sliced them off with his pocketknife.  He ran to each clinging vine and hacked away at it, hearing each cry and recoil of the cursed plants.  

And then the ground started to move.

The rocks to his left ripped the vines off of them as it started to spread, the same to the right of him.  He heard the cry that scared and comforted him, the one that had lead him here.  And then he went flying.

Joey was flung off the rocks and caught by the tentacle plant things.  He had two vines grabbing his left leg while his right hang loosely.  Another one wrapped around his chest and more around his arms, he hanged lopsided and now, now he knew what those rocks were.

"The-the Red-Eyes, Black Dragon!"  His eyes became wide as he watched the creature in front of him snap the vines that had previously restricted its body.  One by one it became free, it's glowing red eyes full of fury.  _I must have loosened the hold those vines had on it when I was cuttin' 'em off_.  Suddenly the vines started to pull at Joey's body, another snaked itself around his once free leg, his neck and his waist.  They all started to pull in different directions, all at once.  A pitiful sound escaped Joey's mouth.  What was actually a scream of utmost pain came out in a gurgling whimper; he couldn't breath.

The Red-Eyes stopped struggling and twisted its head in Joey's direction the instant it heard his pathetic scream.  The dragon brought one paw and smooshed the plants around the teenager, the vine around Joey's neck went lax… though he couldn't scream; he couldn't make a noise.  The dragon stepped on another and another, one by one Joey's body was released and he fell to the flattened floor with an 'oof'.  

The Dragon stepped over him and taking a deep breath it released fire all over the living plant field, with one quick- yet gentle grab with his talons, the dragon picked the rasping boy off the ground and forced itself into the sky, boy in claw.  Then flew the length of the field, constantly breathing fire until the pitiful plant cries died down, then dragon flew into the sky.

Ryou finally stopped sobbing, and started to realise where he was and with whom.  Belatedly he realised that his other, his other Bakura, was holding him and he felt safe, finally safe.  He felt like he could live with what he had just done, like it wouldn't destroy his soul, he felt that he was not alone anymore.  He'd been so lonely, so very lonely for the last, at least week.  He was finally comforted.  When his sobbing finally subsided he squished tighter into his other, refusing to let him go.  "Don't leave me," he murmured.

Bakura gently tried to push the now semi-calmed look-alike away from him but the boy just gripped harder onto him.  He tried to pry the boy off, but once again it was futile.  "…You said you knew something?" his voice was unusually soft and that didn't go over too well with him.  He stiffened, realising what it was he was doing.  This time he forced the boy away from him.  "Don't touch me."

The boy looked up at Bakura wide-eyed.  He was drenched and looked so pitifully sad that Bakura regretted saying that to him.  The boy just watched him, now hugging his legs a little stiffly.  "What's wrong with you anyway?"  His voice was tough; he wouldn't allow any of this sudden worry to leak into his voice.  But the boy stayed quiet except for a few sniffles and sobs.  "Well?"

"I- I- fell."  The boy answered back shakily.  "I'm cold, very cold."  He sniffed again, tear streaks still plainly visible on his cheeks.  "Ba- Bakura?"

"What?"  The boy was obviously hesitant, probably warring with himself whether or not to ask his question.  "Well, what is it?"  Bakura continued to study the boy's face.  Finally his look alike spoke up, his big chocolaty eyes piercing into Bakura's dark ones, though the look was doubtful and the boy looked so fragile and hurt and…

He moved a little closer, dragging his legs on the ground, "are you going to… um," he swallowed then looked away.  _What, what am I going to do?_  "Do you still want to…"  _Want to… what_?  "Never mind."  He looked away, eyes downcast.

"What did you want to say, come on.  Spit it out, now."  

He shook his head.  "That's okay.  I- I'm afraid of the answer."

Bakura couldn't stand it!  Something about this boy, _something_ made him compassionate towards him.  He hadn't killed him on sight, had hesitated, conversed even!  He had fought with his own side, though now that was to be decided.  Something was happening, something big.  But the boy.  Why hadn't he killed him!  Why doesn't he kill him?  Why had he had that urge to comfort him… perhaps because the boy had saved him, killed for him?  Not that Bakura couldn't have won regardless.

Blast it all, but the boy looked so sad and lost and lonely.  He was a miserable sight.  Probably roughing it since his world disappeared on him.  He was wet and cold and hurt and probably just killed for the first time, killed for his 'other's' sake.  Sighing Bakura stood up and waited for the boy to do the same, but he didn't.  He just stayed on the ground, not even looking up and he was shivering.  Swallowing his normal cool and tough outward attitude he knelt down beside his… other, it was the only thing he could call the boy.  

Ryou was trying to hold back more tears, he was afraid to move, the blood surrounded him and there was a dead body inches away from him.  He was cold, hungry and wet.  His other might not have accepted him and still probably wanted to- he felt something warm cover his shoulders and his back.  Ryou looked up quickly to see his other place his jacket thing over him.  He didn't know what to say, couldn't say anything really.  "…Thank you," he murmured quietly and gratefully.    

"Now, soaked one, what was bothering you?"

Ryou smiled up at his other  "Nothing, I'm fine now, and thank you."

"Come on, let's go before the corpse starts to smell."  Ouh, Ryou shuddered at these ill placed words but nodded his head in agreement.

"I can come with you, then??"

"You need to fill these blanks in for me.  I _hate_ it when people lie to me and keep valuable information."

"Oh…"  _Was that all, he was alive only until he wasn't valuable anymore?_

"Well, get up, other.  We don't have all day and it IS cold out here."

But Bakura's other didn't get up, didn't attempt to move.  "Come on, up."  The child took a deep breath and put pressure on his hands and arms, obviously trying to push himself to his feet.  It looked pathetic.  "What's wrong with you?"  The boy didn't replay but continued to try and stand, continued and failed.  Tears were forming in his eyes now but he kept on pushing upwards.  He could here soft, desperate mutters of 'work, work, darn you!  Please, please work!'  Bakura couldn't stand it.  He crouched down in front of his other.  "You can walk, can't you?  Stand, anything?"  The sad face looked up at him and shook his head sadly.  

"They- they…", a tear slid down his face.  "My legs, they hurt.  I don't think- I don't think I can… my legs…"  

"What did you fall from?" 

"Help me, other, Bakura.  I don't want to not walk.  I don't- Idon'twanttobehere.  Idon'twanttoseethings; Idon'tlikewhatIsee.  Iwantmyoldlife, IfeellikeIshouldbewithyoubutIdon'twanttodieand I- I- Ipushedmysoreandachinglegsfartoofarwhen I- I don'twanttokill,don'twantthebloodonmyhands, don'twanttobealoneandIdon'tlikeitandI…"

The boy was clearly sliding into hysterics.  He had to stop this from happening.  He did NOT need this unfunctional boy right now.  He didn't need any of this kind of problems.  Was the boy a problem?  Perhaps, but he had to have some use, besides for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he did not want to part with his so called 'other'.  

 (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  Hi all.  Sorry for the delay, unintentional.  Now, if my memory serves me properly than someone wants to see something, _anything_ of Yami.  Oops, sorry, but I had intentionally left him out, I suppose I wanted to do one hikari/yami getting use to each other one at a time thing.  Though Yami's thoughts WILL remain unread of for now I will add him next chapter.  Lol- I had a reason to the whole Joey/Tristen separating in different directions because the Change Of Heart had seen two 'creatures' meeting the Yugi description.  Anyway, guess what I was getting at?  Hehe.  Though it's a good thing I was reminded.  I tried to do that part after Joey's little screen time but I was drawing a blank, so hopefully next chapter.  By then I SHOULD get everyone caught up… hopefully.  ^-^ 

I'm also only halfway done the squirrel story right now, so hold on and I'll finish it up for later.

Though if any one has a comical or I suppose angst thing they want to see happen to/ interact with characters, I wouldn't mind knowing.  Chances are I'd add it in.  One person wanted me to ACTUALLY have the blood lake thing happen… hehe, maybe…


	10. Darkness Appears

Draggy.  Um… watch out for those sudden POV switches.  Eh heh -_-;;

Chapter Ten: Darkness Appears 

It had been raining for what seemed like an eternity to Tristen, the ground had long since turned to mud and every step was very slippery.  He mumbled something about the need of actual paths but kept moving regardless.   He and Joey had parted at the very least twenty minutes ago, though it was probably longer.  Who could keep track of time with so much happening?  And the fact that it was freezing cold just did not help.  As a chilling breeze shifted Tristen's jacket he shivered and started to walk with his hands wrapped over his chest for warmth.  He was cold and alone and this place was just pure and simple freaky.

Was Joey okay? Did he fall into a ditch somewhere, trapped and alone?  Had a duel monster attempted to swallow him whole… or maybe spit him back out.  And Yugi.  If there was anyone to worry about more than Joey, it had to be Yugi.  Who knows why he had disappeared, was it of his own accord… or something else?  And he's so small, perfect bait for anything that might be hungry and lurking about.  Luckily for Tristen he had encountered no monsters whatsoever since the Kuribo and Change of Heart but with every breeze of the wind, every rustle of the tree and snap of a twig in the surrounding darkness he was starting to feel as if- as if he wasn't… alone.  But that was crazy… pure crazyness, right?  He was just letting his imagination run wild.  It was a forest and forest makes sounds!  …But, just to be safe, Tristen picked up a stick from the ground.  A long one, a somewhat thick one.  Yes, _just _to be sure.

He had been travelling straight ever since he and Joey departed.  Not once had he strayed from the Change of Hearts direction.  If there was a boulder in the way, he went around it then continued in the same direction.  If the forest became to thick, he counted how many steps it took for him to move around and when it had thinned he moved back.  So although it wasn't a straight line, it was as if it were.

Tristen is now utterly tired and soaked.  He's hungry and starting to feel faint.  And of the sightings of Yugi… naughta.  Nope, nothing at all.  With an exasperated sigh he leaned against a dry-ish part of a tree.  He rested for at least ten minutes, just allowing his aching and sore feet to rest.  And then he saw it.  …Or at least, thought he saw it.  Man, he must have been hallucinating.  That would be the only way this made sense.  Yugi was staring at him… from a tree!!!  Somehow, just SOMEHOW the guy had managed to get up there, Yugi was terrible at climbing… he could, err, never reach the branches.  But, there he was, just sitting up there as if it was second- no, first nature to him.  Dazed and still unsure Tristen got up and walked slowly towards him.  "Yug!  Hey, Yug!  What are you doing up there!"  Yugi's gaze snapped out of its reverie and all attention was now aimed at Tristen.  His eyes were sharper and seemed to bore into Tristen, they examined him.  Tristen moved his fingers slightly and Yugi's eyes darted to the movement then back to Tristen's face.  "Uh, Yug?  You feeling okay, buddy.  I mean you didn't eat a bunch of mushrooms or anything did you?"

Yugi jumped down, swiftly and surely.  His legs bending perfectly to soften any impact that could be damaging.  Then started to walk towards Tristen.  Feeling a bit nervous he tightened his grip on the stick, which he had forgotten about till just then.  "Yug?  Yug, why are you-" but Yugi didn't stop when he met up with Tristen.  No, instead he grabbed him by the neck, strength Tristen didn't know Yugi possessed was able to pick him up as he continued walking, not even hesitating or slowing to stop.  Tristen's eyes went wide and all shock left him as he was slammed up into a tree.  

With his thoughts going hazy Tristen did the only thing he could; he managed to raise the stick fully prepared to slam it on Yugi's head so he could _breath_.  But Yugi only smirked as he easily tore the branch from Tristen's grip with his other hand.  "Foolish mortal."  Tristen could no longer breath and his body had gone lax, his eyes rolling back to white.  He couldn't see, couldn't understand what was happening, but if he could he would realise the cold smirk playing across his murders face.  

Though it was not to last, a scyr narrowly missed Yami's head, cutting a few hairs from his head, as it landed well enough away from the strangled boy. 

"That's enough!"

Yami's eyes narrowed but released his captive.  He turned, he knew that voice, but nobody was there.  Gauging the distance from the thrown weapon he placed a heated glare where the figure last stood, somewhere up in the trees, close to where he had been standing.  He turned back to the tree, inspecting the weapon, though now ignoring the still body that lay crumpled at his feet.  It was definitely a scyr, the deadly blade was attached to a chain, to be thrown the person had to have used the chain to gain momentum so he could throw it but the accuracy unnerved him… or had it indeed meant for his head.  Yami shuddered.  Without a second thought he turned and continued on his journey.

**

Bakura looked down at his 'other', gods, he couldn't believe what he was going to do.  Oh, he knew he was gonna do it, he knew he was going to hate it… and he knew he would kill _anyone_ who saw him doing it.  But he would.  *sighing* he put a comforting hand on his others shoulder.  "We should leave this place, not good to stay near the deceased."  He saw his others eyes shift quickly to the body than quickly back.  Tears welled in his soft eyes and Bakura couldn't bare it.  "You really are useless, aren't you?"  The second he said it he regretted it.  The look his other gave him cut him in half, gods, this was so unfair.

Before anything else could happen Bakura turned his back to his other who sobbed the second he did so.  "Don't go!"  Huh, Bakura turned back around and laughed.  

"You want to stay by the corpse?"  

Seeing the confused look Bakura turned around once more, this time kneeling in the process.  He waited but nothing happened.  "Come on, I don't have all day you know."  Finally grasping what Bakura was doing Ryou went red in embarrassment.  He- he, he was going to take him with him.  Now he felt stupid.  "Well…" Uh, and now Bakura was waiting, feeling even dumber he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, as Bakura stood he tucked Ryou's legs under his arms, Ryou took a fast intake of breath but said nothing.  He decided the pain was a small price to pay, it was that or nothing.  

Bakura shifted his other's weight then dashed into the trees and foliage.  Time was everything.  They needed a private place to talk with one another, somewhere where no prying ears could hear.  Besides, if it got back to his master that he allowed the mortal to live…  No, best go somewhere discreet.  It didn't take long before the two had found themselves at the meadow, the forests edge.  

"It- it ends?"  His other spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Of course it ends," he snapped back.  "What did you think, that it went on forever?" Bakura hadn't meant to have that edge in his voice but he had to, he just _had_ to.  He didn't know how to be soft, he didn't know what had came over him before but he wouldn't let it happen again, that he would make sure.  He- he wouldn't act like that.

Bakura shifted the weight on his back only to cringe inwardly as his other whimpered.  Ugh, why, why did he care!  "Bakura?"

"What!"

"Um… thank you."

"…What?

"Well, you-"

"Shut up!"

He felt as his other tightened in shock, then loosened his grip as if defeated, argh!  Bad timing!  Just, just bad timing for a conversation.  Bakura dashed forward, he heard it coming, he was sure of it.  Without looking back he knew when he could move forward no more and dashed down, using the tall wheat stocks to conceal himself and his other.  "Bakura, what?"

"shhh."

Ryou was dropped as Bakura placed an ear to the ground, why was he suddenly so mean?  Why couldn't he talk?  Then something jumped!  It jumped right from the forest, he- he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a giant wolf!  No, no that wasn't what shocked him so much; it was the rider, Yugi!  Yugi was alive… he- he wasn't alone!  A smile spread over Ryou's face, he popped his head from the cover of wheat, he wanted to wave, to shout to Yugi, 'Yugi!  Yugi, I'm here', waving to get his attention but before Ryou could even open his mouth his other had grabbed him and shoved him forcibly to the ground.  

"Get **down** you moron."  And Yugi was gone.  

Ryou wanted to yell at his other, he wanted to tell him that it was okay, he knew the guy, but then more wolves leapt from the trees, one, two, three- five- seven.  Ryou counted as the pack dashed forward.  Suddenly Ryou understood.  _He's protecting me_.

The last wolf to run by clearly looked to where Ryou was hidden; its eyes bore into the white haired boy, growled warningly then leapt off after its pry.  But there was no mistaking the message; the wolf said, "I know your there, and I'm hungry."  Ryou shuddered and leaned into Bakura who stiffened from his touch.  _Do I disgrace you that much, Bakura._  He dropped his gaze and looked away. 

**

Yugi was –not- having the time of his life.  The rain was cold, the fur was slippery and the ground was wet, wet with mud, rain and blood.   "Fang!", he yelled over the strong sharp wind caused by the acceleration of the wolf, "Fang, I don't think we're gonna- LOOK!"   Before Yugi's eyes a tall, albeit dark structure seemed to loom overhead.  _If we made it there…._  He tried to pull himself up but his joints were far too sore with the cold, regardless he managed to search for some way out of this mess, there had to be something.  That castle, that dark, foreboding castle- it had to be the solution.  The fact that there was no castle there weeks ago was irrelevant, in fact, Yugi hadn't even noticed.  What he did notice was that the rain had filled the mote and it was overflowing with water.  Why the thing had to be the size of a river, it's currents strong.

"The mote!"  Fang was passed panting heavily, in fact his speed had all but deterriated but hope always has an interesting effect on those that live- it makes them want to live longer.  Fang's attention, as well as his body, shifted so that he was heading for the castle.  Once inside… what?  Then what?  But he had trust for the boy on his back and he was out of options.  

Yugi watched as they gradually got nearer and nearer to the castle, just as they were about to rush over the draw-bridge though one of the wolves had successful managed to bite and lock his jaw into the Silver Fangs left hind leg.  The pitiful cry of rage resonated in Yugi's heart even after Fang had stopped himself.  Two more wolves stepped up from behind; their teeth barred and their snarls clear.  Panicking Yugi looked ahead of him- two other wolves had placed themselves there as well.  

They were trapped.

Nothing else to it, they were trapped, they were going to die and once again… Yugi's vision had proved to be wrong.  How fool-hearted had it been to be afraid of that silent death.  Now it seemed foolish, a silent one was better than wolf chow.  Besides, he was alone then and now he was taking the Silver Fang with him.  

When one of the wolves jumped at Fang his companion shifted and tossed Yugi off.  However the teeth that were meant for Yugi easily bore into Fangs back instead, the boy looked on in horror as the wolf raised its head, it's yellow eyes trained on him and his large, blood oozing teeth smiling down at him.  

"….no.   No, this cannot be the end.  It- it cannot!!"

Yugi stood up, his back stiff, and not because his joints were cold.  He stared right back into the yellow eyes of that head wolf, he stared and he didn't blink.  

"Release him."

The wolf allowed its tongue to fall carelessly to the side of his mouth. 

"Release him.  Now."

Something came over Yugi.  It was different than anything he had ever felt.  His voice was strangely calm, calm and strong.  His words said with a definite air of command.  It was all that was happening around him, all that he couldn't control… and all that he could.  This feeling inside of him was not the same as when he left Tristen and Joey, it was a different kind of feeling.  Re wanted- no he _needed_ to protect Fang.   That wolf, that one right there, right in front of his eyes.  The one who was bleeding from many gash wounds, the one who had bore him this far, who had slept with him that night of coldness and loss.  This wolf who had time and time again given himself up for Yugi.  

He was exhausted, he had run.

He was weak from blood loss, and had fought.

He couldn't go further, yet here they were.

He had one to protect… and had given all he had to do it.

Yugi admired this wolf, this, this monster that had become his friend.  This being who had done everything for him.  He would protect this friend; he would protect _this ONE life_.  He had failed before to do something, he won't do nothing again.  Now he had something, someone to protect, and he _would._

With all his heart he stared at that beast atop his friend.  He stared deep into those yellow eyes and raised his arm; he held it straight at the wolf with what seemed to take eternity then unclenched his fist to expose his palm.  Clear as day he spoke.

"I am not darkness, I know naught its limits.  I am a child of the light and I see death."  Here Yugi smiled.  "Guess who?"

The cold yellow eyes bore into Yugi's narrowed and determined ones.  The wolf blinked, blinked and snarled a warning though it started to back up away from them.  Yugi's eyes were trained on that wolf.  He did not shift his gaze to check up on Fang, did not see the reactions of the pack, they were simply steady, steady and resolute.  But the wolf, the wolf could sense the aura around the boy, could feel _something_ there, _something_ flowing out of him- and it terrified the beast.  He ran, howling a warning to the sky, it ran.

Yugi gave off a triumphant smile and collapsed onto Fang.

It had been a trying day.


	11. In The Closet

Draggy: um, I think we're all caught up now timewise, so….

Um, I'd like to apologise for the real LONG delay. Sorry this chapter looks as if its going to be choppy in view lengths but bare with me, I hope you guys are still interested. ^.~

Chapter eleven: In The Closet 

The rain had finally ceased and the day was that of momentary brightness as Yugi woke with a yawn. Stretching till his back-straitened Yugi opened his eyes feeling refreshed and renewed. He did not dream at all that night. Not one single dream or image and for once he felt well rested. His joints were still sore from the day of riding now past and… the day of riding, Fang! Like a slap to the face Yugi turned and saw his mangled beast… the bright day shattering into tiny shards. 

Biting his lip Yugi took a few steps back, at first in horror at the site of his friend and then to see how bad his wolf was injured. There was enough flesh cut to see not scratches but blood and Yugi didn't know how to treat his friend… how to save him. What could he do… was there anyone to ask for help? Was there anyone around? If Yugi left in search of help what would become of Fang? Could he save Fang himself? He had to, but how? 

"Fang?" Fang's eye twitched. "Fang?" Fang opened am eye, upon seeing his young master he attempted to get up but Yugi pushed him back down gently. "Fang, stay still and rest okay. I'm going to look for something… anything in which to wrap your wounds with. I'll be back okay." Fang just closed his eyes and relaxed. Taking this as a good sign… since his chest was moving normally enough Yugi went into the castle… maybe some old draperies would work?

*

Tristen awoke, his head felt fuzzy, his throat was sore… no, more then sore, it ached, felt tight and his eyes felt strained. His ebb to consciousness came so slowly that he hadn't noticed he was awake. The forest seemed to loom around him, the dark trees, the rocks and roots and the chilling breeze. Tristen shifted slightly so he could feel his forehead, but ended up wiping mud on his brow… and then it all came back to him

Yugi…. The tree…. his neck… the branch… and the darkness. What- what was that?! He tried to stand, to push his weight from the ground but he was still faint and weary. Where would he go, what should he… Joey! He had to warn him that Yugi was… different, that he couldn't be trusted! If Yugi would do that to him, then Joey would be no different. Suddenly, Tristen didn't have all the time in the world; suddenly time seemed to be something he needed more of.

…Joey.

Tristen reached for the walking stick that laid still beside him, he reached, he grabbed, and he pulled himself up. He put a hand absently on his throat but even that felt too restricting to bear so he removed it quickly. He was going backwards… could he find Joey? Could he warn him on time? And most importantly- what happened to Yugi!

*

The Dragon Guardian's patience was well rewarded.

He had come.

*

His patience was wearing thin. His prey wasn't in sight, the Mysterious Puppeteer had lost Bakura and the Unknown Warrior of fiend was killed… by knife wounds.

…Where was Bakura!

Did the fool betray them? No. That was impossible. Bakura was surely not that fool hearty, no one wished for death. Besides, what could be more honourable then serving the Master? To throw away an Elite title, no Bakura was no traitor. The fool was probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere. The dark figure smiled. The only logical explanation was that the elites prey was somehow more then he could handle, the prey killed the Warrior and had Bakura in hiding. Licking his lips the figure darting from tree branch to tree branch smirked. 

He hoped _his_ prey would prove so delightful.

*

Ryou sat silently, he dared not make a noise or movement to attract his others attention. He didn't like being in the way, but he was, he always was. And his other just sat there in grudging silence, even after the rain had stopped. It was late… or he guessed it was, the darkness spread everywhere; he rolled over and went to sleep.

*

Bakura was lost in thought. _Was he a fool? What possessed him to disobey the Master?_ He looked at his other. Ah yes- that was what. That was why he was a fool. But seconds passed that turned into minutes and minutes soon became numerous… he hadn't looked away. Tentatively, almost as if he was afraid, _almost!_ He allowed his fingers to braze his others cheek but pulled away quickly. 

This.

Wasn't.

Happening.

Bakura looked away but couldn't deny the urge to look back at the sleeping form. Curse it all, what had the boy done! Realising that the ground was indeed wet and that the boy was indeed cold he picked him up. Now with the shivering boy in his grasp Bakura really couldn't help put pull him protectively to him. He felt something weird in his chest, almost foreboding. Bakura abruptly dropped his other, he had to let go, he had to damn it!

His other hit the ground with a loud smack. The boy immediately sat upright, one hand covering his mouth, muffling what sounded quite close to _unseemly_ language. His other was rubbing his legs frantically with his free hand.

_Shit._

Bakura had forgotten about that. …And now he felt bad!

*

The castle was old and beat up. The word eerie wouldn't even begin to explain the shivers that coursed through his body. Maybe on the second floor they'd be something. Yugi walked nervously to one of the old staircases. Cautiously he started to walk up the beated and well-used steps. Yugi knew he should move faster, knew he wanted to check up on Fang as quickly as possible. But… something didn't feel right, this place sent chills down his spine. 

It must have been day, for although the darkness seeped in everywhere his well-adjusted eyes could pick out shapes and objects and passageways with ease. It's just, as he moved Yugi kept thinking of old "scary" stories and movies that had, at one point in time, seemed ridiculous. Now they played in his mind, eerie music creeping its way into his subconscious. At any moment now someone or… Yugi took an intake of breath; some_thing_ could be lurking in the shadows, ready to devour him! Oh, to anyone else this might seem stupid but… he was _here_, there _are _creatures here, bad ones, monsters and humans alike. The hairs on Yugi's neck stood on end.

Who knew what was in this place? …Was Fang safe?

Yugi felt like he should leave this place, it was no place for a human boy to be. Gods, how he didn't want to be here! He should have gone into the forest! But just as Yugi thought this an odd, ear-screeching sound echoed from the night. O…kay. Perhaps not.

The hallways creaked; old worn carpets left the echoing sound of lone footprints. But surely there had to be a door SOMEWHERE! Walking for another endless minute Yugi finally spotted it, _oh please_, he thought, _please have something I can use!_ He hesitated a second, afraid of what he's find but thoughts of Fang shoved all his cowardice thoughts away. He slowly creaked open the door and peered his head inside. 

Empty.

That was a good sign. He allowed himself into the room and looked around questionably. The first thing Yugi noticed sent another shiver through his body, this room had no windows. So okay, no drapes, yes, that's all it meant. No drapes. Yugi started pulling at dresser drawers, hoping to stumble unto well, anything. The first draw he pulled open was empty. The second was no better. Yugi moved to the other side of the room, a large dresser was here, it looked like the kind long dresses would hang in… long dresses could work, Yugi could tear the fabric apart. 

Yugi went to pull on the left side handle but as reached for it, it opened _by itself!_ The creaking of the door caused Yugi's heart to skip a beat. 

A giant poopie hand reached forth from the darkness of the dresser. "Who, who is there?" Yugi said cautiously. "It is I, the giant poopie monster!" replied the beast as it came through the dresser and into the light. Yugi shielded his eyes from the horrid sight. "What? Do you find me repulsive?" asked the creature shaking its poopie arms, causing quite a poopie mess. "Go away poopie monster! You can be no help to I" with that said Yugi left the room while holding his nose is disgust. Now in the hall Yugi continued his search. What's this? Out of the corner of his eye Yugi saw what he was looking for. 

With his eyes sparkling bright Yugi walked quickly to the corner of the room where his prized possession waited. A small white first kit with a red cross on its centre and the letters 'F I R S T A I D' written boldly across its surface. Quickly Yugi grabbed it and ran off to wherever it was that he was suppose to go to. Standing beside the dying [insert name] Yugi opened the kit. o_O It was empty. Nooooooo! Yugi screamed. Poopie monster came forth. Noooooo! Yugi screamed even louder.

The End! 

[*laughs*… my brother (older too hehe)]

Anyway… back to my story.

Yugi went to pull on the left side handle but as reached for it, it opened _by itself!_ The creaking of the door caused Yugi's heart to skip a beat. Unconsciously he backed away. A hand grabbed the edge of the frame, all that Yugi could see. Then, he heard a whimper, a sad pitiful whimper and a body fell through the doors, landing with a thump.

Yugi's eyes went wide. He knew who that was! It was… but she looked so … unlifelike. Quickly Yugi kneeled next to the fallen figure, resting her head in his lap. Gently he felt her forehead. It was so cold. Shaking her gently Yugi shifted stray bangs from her face. Now what was he to do? An injured Fang and a fallen magician. He couldn't just leave her. But he couldn't forget about Fang either. And there was no one to help him. 

Yugi checked her pulse, she was alive, if just barely. The fallen magician managed to wheeze a shattered whisper.

"………..door…………" 

"What?"

Had Yugi heard her correctly? What was it she said? Boar? Lore? Store? Hoer…err, probably not that one. Door? That one made more sense but… what?? Yugi looked back at the door he had come through. Was something out there? Were they waiting for him? This was confusing. Or it was until Yugi got that familiar creepy feeling crawling back up his spine. His eyes darted back to the dresser; it was emitting a thick black … Yugi searched for some word to describe it- essence. 

Was that what was-? Carefully Yugi placed the magician on the floor and got up. Blind human instinct told him to run as far away and as fast away as possible. He edged closer, the black stuff was oozing out, it seemed to be reaching for the female magician. Maybe if he closed the door? But surely it couldn't be that simple. He reached a hand out and pushed till the hinges screeched. But it WAS moving. Okay, maybe it was that simple. Although it took effort Yugi was succeeding in closing the door. 

The black oozing essence stretched out rapidly and encircled the fallen figure on the floor. It gripped at her legs and started to pull quickly back, as if it sensed its chances were lessening. A wave of panic spread thought the small teen. Not having any time to think Yugi acted and as pathetic as it was he tried to chop at the black stuff with his arm. What's even more surprising was the black essence shifted away from him, almost like it didn't want Yugi to touch it. Eyes wide Yugi tried to catch it with both it's hands, it wiggled and shifted and dodged away from him. Getting frustrated Yugi moved to the other side of the door and all but slammed his fist into the darkness, the strand seemed to screech and whiplashed back into its mass, the door slamming in Yugi's face who could only blink dumbly. 

Yugi checked on his magician, her skin was already rosier, her breath now visible. Those were good signs! Gathering his strength Yugi dragged her away from the room. He gave one last glance inside the room; the door to the dresser was creaking open. Biting his lip and glowering Yugi went back in, the door quickly slammed shut. Frowning Yugi looked for something to bind the doors closed. His eyes caught a piece of rope that was dangling from the ceiling. Okay, no problem. He might be short but… he could- would get that rope!

Yugi jumped and- missed. He jumped again and missed. This would have been better if his joints and muscles still weren't stiff and aching from that rain ride last night. Oh well. Finally Yugi grabbed it, he grabbed it and pulled and his weight remained motionless as he clung for just a moment before the thing fell from the ceiling… as well as some ceiling.

Crud.

Rubbing his butt as he got up Yugi dusted the dust and rubble off, tied the doors shut and closed the hallway door. Upon a second of reflecting Yugi shoved one of the various broken down objects in the hall against the door… just in case. 

Looking down at the fallen girl Yugi grimaced as he thought of the upcoming task. 

Dragging.

*********

Sorry, a tad boring there BUT guess what's happening next chapter!! 

That's right, the Yami/Yugi meeting!!!!!

Something that took long enough to happen! 

HURRAH!!

….

…

^-^ Please review if you still want me to continue, I will update soon if I get 'em. 


	12. Meeting of the eyes

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter twelve: Meeting of Eyes 

Dragging, Yugi noted dully, was NOT a favourite past time for him.  It didn't help any that he was smaller then his cargo or that his cargo wore a bit of armour.  _Stupid armour_.  It had taken Yugi an eternity to pull the magician girl all the way through the corridors, worse yet he hadn't come across anything in which to help Fang.  This was soo not going to be a good day; he already broke his record on injured parties to mend with Fang, but now he had to bring another to the list giving him a grand total of two.  Yugi sighed as he pulled the unconscious girl through the halls. 

Eventually Yugi finally made it back outside to where Fang would be waiting.  He was really looking foreword to seeing his companion again, if just to make sure he was surviving.  But as Yugi reached the door to the draw bridge that Fag rested on he felt his heart stop.  Fang was gone!  Dropping the magicians hand Yui ran to where he had last seen Fang, a few scattered hair and stains of blood remained.  Nothing more. 

Yugi felt like the world had stopped, he was having trouble breathing trouble believing.  "Fang…?" he whispered.  "FANG!!"  Nothing.  "FANG!  FANG!  FANG!!"  Still nothing.  Yugi collapsed to the ground; there was no Fang… no Fang.  He wasn't there, no Fang, not there, nothing, hurt, alone, not here, not here. No Fang.  Yugi's head was going in circles as his eyes started to water.  What could have possibly happened to his Fang?  It wasn't till a long while, an eternity really that Yugi's brain remembered the magician.  Shakily he picked himself off from the spot Fang had lain and made his way over to her.  She was still not conscious, but her breathing was normal.  It almost looked like she was dreaming.  Maybe she was, maybe she was in a deep sleep for she looked so peaceful. 

Not knowing how to transport her, but also not willing to stay in this place Yugi bit his lip, picked up one arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.  Her legs dragged bit at least the rest of her wasn't.  Yugi picked a direction and carried on, feeling broken. 

--

He knew he was close, he could _feel_ it.  The challenge that awaited him set his blood to stirring.  The Master had chosen him for this, him and no one else.  He was surprised at first, it was so rare his Master actually needed him to do anything these days, but now he could once more prove himself to the Master.  It was great being allowed to stretch his legs, it was absolutely great!  He needed a victim, someone to remove him from his boredom.  The next filthy human he saw would be prey to his whim.  The last was interrupted by –him- and that just did not bode to well for the dark prince.  See, _that_ guy was no one to mess with, if _he_ laughed then you better damn well laugh too or you'd find yourself without a head to laugh with.  The dark prince had to give his comrade credit for his ferocity and reputation but then again, the thought just kept nagging at the back of his head, why would the guy save the worthless human's life?  It just made no sense, no sense at all! …. Unless he wanted to kill the pitiful human.  Yes that had to be it.  It had to be!

The dark prince went by the name of darkness, he was known for his ability to kill, to remain unseen in the trees.  It was his favourite place to be when outside the castle.  He loved them, often he could kill his prey before they even found where he was, what tree, what branch.  His balance was the best in all the dark land.  But even of reminiscing, he had a job to do.  There was no way in the bottomless pits of hell that he would allow the wimp _Bakura_ to best him.  So what if Bakura found his prey first, the thing would be in pieces but Yami, Yami wanted to keep his whole. 

Jumping from branch to branch but making barely a sound Yami sound found himself situated above a pack of Silver Fangs.  They couldn't reach him and even if they cold they wouldn't dare to attack him so it came as a surprise to find the pack looking so…. scared?  It was just weird.  What could have spooked the leader the pack so?  The Silver Fangs were carnivores, hunters, attackers, yet they looked like a bunch of squirrels just biding their time.  The thought –did- occur that it could be his prey that did that and the dark one felt his blood boil.  Oh, if that were only true!  Determined as ever he raced to his prey.

--

Yugi was at a loss on what to do.  He didn't want to go back into the forest, least that pack of Silver Fangs be there but he also couldn't go back to the castle so Yugi had dragged himself and the magician down the stream.  If he had a boat the trip would have went a lot faster but, ah well.  The girl had stirred twice but hadn't woken.  Yugi stopped for a rest.  He was dead tired, he cupped some water and drank thirstily before trying to get the magician girl to swollow some too then he leaned against a tree and fell into oblivion.  He was so tired, mentally and physically.

    _Yugi was panting he was out of breath.  Finally he could run no more and collapsed to the floor.  Soft pattering could be heard in the distance- getting louder.  Yugi tried to lift himself off the ground but he was too exhausted.  He fell back to the ground.  '__patter, __patter, __patter.'  Straining he turned his head.  'patter, __patter, __patter'  Yugi's eyes widened in fear.  …_he_ was here.  The dark figure wasted no time.  As soon as Yugi was in reach it swooped down and hauled him up via his neck.  Yugi's feet tangled helplessly as thoughts of just breathing started to go hazy.  "Please, irk, please sto-okk.  You're ki-ki-killing me!  The dark figure smiled at Yugi's pleas. Yugi kicked furiously as it was the only thing he could do, but soon even that seemed too much, then the world went black…_

Yugi woke, his heart thumping.  That dream!  That vision again?  Was it time to leave once more, did he stay in the same place too long?  Yugi put his hand to his neck, he couldn't let that happen!  He had forgotten, forgotten about that vision when he was with Fang.  They had faced so much danger together that Yugi had thought he would die a thousand different ways, that that one outcome wouldn't be the one to kill him.  He… he didn't want to die.  Why was that vision taunting him, why did –he- have to be the one to do it?  Fear gripped Yugi unknown, he thought he had put that vision behind him, he thought he had buried it!

Then he heard the sound of something, something was coming.  The wind seemed cold, his heart seemed to freeze, but worse of all, he could _feel_ something was coming to get him.  Yugi looked at the magician girl, her face was contorted up in… well, he didn't know what but she was no longer peaceful.  Getting to his feet Yugi took a few unsteady shaky breaths, then a few more.  His belly twisted in knots then he ran.

He ran for fear, not just for life, but for _fear_.  He felt as though his legs were on fire, he would run until he could run no more. He would run till he collapsed on the floor.  And he did, he ran as far and as fast as he could, he ran and ran and then became too weary, too tired.  He couldn't run any more.  Yugi tried to lift himself off the ground but he was too exhausted.  He fell back to the ground. He had worn himself right out, pushed himself to the limit.  It sounded silly, but he could do nothing less.  Then he heard it, the echoes of someone approaching.  He heard it and he froze.

--

He was waiting for the moment when he would finally be able to see his prey, his long awaited foe.  His master had cautioned him, told him to be very careful when dealing with his prey but Yami was just too excited.  He hadn't been allowed out to play from the castle in so long, being the dark prince was fun but he missed his missions.  Now, he got to find and eradicate his foe, bringing the body back to prove his mission complete. 

He knew where to find him, knew he was closing in.  When he came across the blood stained bridge he could keenly feel some powerful force lingering in the air, when he followed the stream he knew he was so close.  And when he felt his prey run, _he became alive!_  The chase began, he knew he couldn't loose his prey, knew it because he had been following the guys aura from the very beginning. 

His heart raced with the sensation.  Then his prey stopped.  Yami took his time to jump from a branch and land not but a few feet away from… a kid?  A blasted human child!  The dark prince swore vehemently.  This, _this_ was what he was chasing!  The little … garh!  He couldn't explain his frustration.  He was hoping to stomp some powerful creature and what he got was an already exhausted little brat!  Storming up to the child Yami wasted to more time, this chase had lasted long enough.  He grumbled as he effortlessly picked the boy up from around the neck and squeezed.  He turned his head away and started to count, waiting for the body to fall limp.  "Please, irk, please sto-okk." The boy was struggling, trying to free himself but was unsuccessful.

Yami turned so he was looking at the child, looking at his eyes; he was going to watch in satisfaction as he snuffed the life out of the brat.  Unconsciously his grip loosened as he took in the other boy's eyes.  Red met purple and the world seemed to freeze around him.  Yami was speechless, he felt as if he couldn't move, couldn't breath.  "You're ki-ki-killing me!" The moment shattered, Yami blinked and dropped the boy as he went limp, mere seconds before he knew the body would have died.

Not knowing what to do Yami just watched, almost in slow motion as the kid hit the ground, falling lifelessly with no attempt to soften the fall.  He watched as the boy just lay there and he realised something.  He did not know what to do.  He saw something in those eyes.  It was there; he knew it was there.  Just… something.  Never had he felt the need to spare another's life and yet… why?  What had he seen in those huge violet eyes?  What changed his mind?

True, he could just kill the boy now and be done with it, but then he'd have no answers and he wasn't willing to spend the rest of his life without knowing.  That left one option; he had to wake the boy… a boy?  That brought about another question, this boy had to be special… right?  Why else would he be the one sent to kill him?

Yami had cut off the oxygen flow to the lungs by choking the boy so he set about with refilling them.  It had taken a few minutes of Yami arguing with himself whether or not he would really do this. But he was also very impatient so he wanted the quickest route.  Looking around to make sure no one was watching the dark prince took in a gasp of air, leaned over, gently opened the boy's mouth and breathed him air.  He would never live this down. 

Finally the boy awoke, he started to cough like mad but he was breathing- quickly, gasping.  Yami waited for him to slow to near normal breathing before grabbing his face and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

--

Darkness.

Oblivion.

Yugi was spinning, dizzy, weak.  He couldn't breath, couldn't see, he was gone… and then light!  He was blinded as specks of silver consumed his vision, as he was forced back into life.

Pain.

Yugi rolled onto his knees and started coughing like crazy, wheezing for air.  When finally he actually believed he wasn't going to die his head was roughly pulled to the side, his eyes widened as they met ruby, cold, frozen ruby.  He gasped in shock and tried to pull away, needed to be away.  Those were the eyes of his nightmare.

"Hello little one", a cold voice addressed him, cold and commanding.  "Lovely day to be out for a stroll." Yugi was jerked forward.  "Lovely day to die?"  this time Yugi wasn't jerked foreword but pushed to the side.  The figure before him wore an abundance of black, like he wanted to merge with the darkness around him.  But it was his eyes; his eyes that scared him the most, they held no room for compassion but had an abundance of superiority.  For a second Yugi thought he was going to be pulled up by the neck again, he sighed in relief when he was not. 

"Why?"

Yugi had whispered it, his throat horse and voice cracked but he met those horrible eyes of little compassion head on, and he waited.

Draggy: gah, sorry for the once more LONG delay.  You know when things get hectic?  Not getting into any detail my mom had to go to the hospital a month ago, it was serious pneumonia from smoking, I mean SERIOUS, left lung completely BLACK, she could not BREATH on her own.  (guh, don't know why people purposefully kill themselves from the inside out)  Anyway, she just recently got out of ICU (Intensive Care) and in a normal ward.  She'll be (hopefully) out in 2 to 3 weeks and back at home.  (love living in Canada- just walk into the hospital and- ta da! help) Anyway, I had to take over the house, full time cooker, cleaner, grocery shopper etc.  Plus school.  I'm graduating High school and going to Uni or college (which I should have chosen BY NOW! …on the to do list) I'm just, gah.  Anyone going to Mohawk or Guelph???  Well anyway, I FINALLY sat down and wrote something!  (go me -) 

Hope ya enjoyed, you've all been waiting.  Oh!  And please leave a review.  Even a

-

would suffice so I know who's still reading this.  Thank you!


	13. You Tell Me Why

No Yugi-oh owning… Chapter Thirteen: You Tell Me Why 

Yugi did not have to wait long, for his nightmare reincarnate just looks down at him, looked down in a gaze that read 'I am far better then you, you puny little foul creature, why should I answer your pitiful request?'  The dark one then curled one piece of his lip up in what must have been a small smile as he shrugged and responded, ruby eyes pinned on Yugi.  "Why, oh little innocent one, why have I spared your life?"  He smiled, and it was scary, "what don't you tell me, you know, don't you, you know why."

"I-"

"Tell me."  Suddenly he was far too close for Yugi's comfort, his hand inches from Yugi's throat.  Yugi did the only reasonable thing he could think of, he shrunk away.

"You really are worthless?"

Yugi didn't know what to say to that comment; he just gazed into the dark ruby eyes, gazed and froze.  It took a little while for Yugi to realise it wasn't a comment but a question.  Slowly Yugi swallowed, feeling every muscle in his throat work to do so and hearing it like a loud gulp.  It was the only sound between them.  He tried to speak, he knew he opened his mouth, knew he took the breath in and yet nothing came out, he _couldn't_ speak.  He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.  Still he tried to say something, _anything_ but nothing came; his voice was lost leaving him soundlessly opening and closing his mouth. 

To his absolute horror the dark one threw back his head and laughed.  He got up and left Yugi lying in the dirt but he was still smirking, giving off little chuckles every time he glanced at Yugi.  Yugi closed his mouth, and tried to get up but of course that failed as not only was he choked mere moments ago and _was_ unconscious but he had also exhausted his body running away from that… this _thing!_

Finally controlling whatever was so funny he came and stood in front of Yugi, cold eyes bearing down from the superior being.  "You are worthless, aren't you?  And to think I actually- I actually…. Did _that_ for you." His eyes though cold had held at least a bit of mirth to them but they suddenly returned to being freezing.  "You better have something to tell me little human child, and it better be something good."

Yugi didn't know what to say.  How could he possibly know… wasn't that the same question that Yugi had asked mere moments ago.  "See, about that…"  When Yugi had trailed off the dark being just watched him expectantly then realising that was all that was going to be said twirled his hand in a simple 'go on' fashion.  "If- if I were to tell you… would you kill me?" 

"Ah, you think if you do not say then I'll spare your life until you do?"  Yugi nodded hopefully.  "No, little one, that is not the situation here.  If you wish I shall explain, though note my displeasure at having to.  You, little one, are nothing.  Nothing.  You are alive right now simply because I deemed it so.  If you were somehow able to get that croaking voice of yours to yell, no one would help because nobody cares about you.  Simple, eh?  I am no ordinary creature of the dark, and I am not pathetic like _you_.  You will die, yes, because that is why I am here.  Perhaps you should realise the manner in your death is completely and utterly up to me and you pleasing me would, in fact, be in your best interests.  Now, if you'd stop looking for a way to escape we can get on with it- I know you cannot run and even if you could it would not be fast enough."

Yugi smiled then, he smiled and looked up at the dark creature.  His smile was not evil, it had no hint of malice but it also wasn't friendly.  He looked down and giggled into his hand.  The figure of Yugi's nightmare took a threatening step forward, fell into an easy crouching position and roughly grabbed Yugi's chin, with a sharp jerk Yugi suddenly found himself staring straight into hard ruby eyes.  Yugi' mirth died on the spot, he did not blink and did not breath but the ruby's looked away as the head they belonged to shook, as if to dispel a thought or sight then he grabbed Yugi roughly by his upper arm he hauled him up.  He did not let go, he knew he was the one in power and to let go would cause Yugi to drop but he spoke, and it was in a harsh whisper.  "You think me funny, boy?  You, the one who's going to die?" 

"Well…" said Yugi, suddenly not feeling like laughing at all.  "…No."

"Then what," he spat, "was so funny!"  With that he gave Yugi a little shake.

"Well, see… here's the thing.  I've had an extremely rough go from day one in this land and you'll be glad to know a lot of my distraught was caused by you but if you really want me to tell you anything at all I would really like it if you'd put me down because I'm finding it hard to speak like this."  Yugi was dropped.  "Gee, thanks," he mumbled. 

There was absolutely no logical explanation for _any_ of it.  He couldn't quite put his finger on it but besides from the obvious change in scenery there was something amiss.  When he was a small child he had this… fascination with dragons.  When he was small he would have these dreams, dreams that made no sense and were buried very deeply in the back of his head as he grew older.  But now, here, in this place he had to try and believe that there could really be no such thing. 

The ground was made of dark soil and the clouds were so high, forever in a state of storms.  He could see peaks of mountains disappearing in the high mist and once, he swore he saw something flying up in the sky…. Something with a huge body and wings.  It took time for him to convince himself this wasn't real, took a great amount of time still to convince himself it was.  But whatever and wherever he was it made him increasingly uneasy.  He had climbed over huge hills, slid across steep cliffs and slept, of all places, in caves or nooks in the mountainside.  In all that time, approximately 4 days he had not seen another living soul.  There was himself, him and then there was himself again, but that was all.

It was on the 5th day of endless journeying that he had come into what appeared to be a small paradise.  One cave had warm air and a cool pond of water.  He was going to stay there but the absolute lack of food meant that it was no option; instead he had taken to travelling inside the cave.  After hours of nothing he heard voices.  They were raspy but clearly female and who better to ask for directions than them.  He was not stupid, nor did he pretend to be and quietly crept forward to get a better look at his soon to be rescuers.  He froze.  The things he was watching… they were… they were not human.  Their skin was that of putrid colours, hair dusty and vibrant at the same time.  Long feathery wings protruded from their back and, he noted suddenly feeling none too well, their feet were that of enlarged birds.  "Harpies," he breathed.

Though he only breathed the word the Harpies chatter instantly ceased and their heads whirled around to stare at him.  He stopped breathing and ducked. 

"Shhhh."

Gods, they knew he was there.  This… this was _not_ happening.  It- it couldn't be. But the hushed voices, whispering none too softly carried over to him as feather light footsteps inched nearer and nearer.

"Did you see that?"

"Something is here."

No, someone, I saw him."

"Him?  Such fun."

His heart started to pound in his chest, he dared not move but also dared not stay where he was.  He could hear the footsteps approach then… nothing.  He heard not a single sound.  Seconds passed as though they were minutes, and it was more then he could bear.  Grapping all the courage he could muster he looked from his hiding place and when he did he came into contact of three very sharp pairs of eyes.  "Gah!"  He fell backwards with a thump.  Two of the Harpies fell to the floor laughing as if his reaction was nothing more then amusement, the other harpy however, edged nearer and nearer, her face a dark smile as one withered sharp hand come painstakingly close to his eyes before trailing gently down the side of his cheek leaving a small yet noticeable scratch.  He dared not move, he saw no way to escape and knew the situation was quite bad. 

The one who scratched his cheek, and therefore closest to him turned to the other two and said something but he was not listening, his attention was fully drawn to the fact that all three harpies were distracted and thought it the perfect chance to attempt, no, to make his escape.  He was quick on his feet, always had been and acted decisively for he was up and past the first harpy before she had enough time to turn and look at him, the other two would be tricky but so long as they were still caught up in mirth and not on full alert he should be able to just get past, and he did.  He raced, sprinted himself as far to the soft light at the end of the cave and dove out as fast as he could, his attention and awareness fully behind him with the angry Harpies who are now close at his tail. 

What he belatedly realised as he was plummeting from the thankfully steep cliff top and therefore clean plummet to the ground not banging off of hard rock, was that to jump when you saw the light at the end of the tunnel was bad indeed.  Yes, he concluded, very bad for another revolution made itself known to him as the wind caught on his long jacket, though he could not fly, the harpies definitely could and they were none too happy.  The sounds of their angry screeches pierced his ears, and he watched, horrified with the startling revelation that falling to his death was actually the better choice.  The wings to the harpies were folded back as they were plummeting as fast as they could to catch up to him; their long arms extend with sharp claws pointed at him.  

To his complete and utter horror the loud sharp, ear-splitting cry of the harpies was reciprocated and he watched in stock dismay as heads popped out of nowhere and other harpies chased after him.  This was indeed a very bad day.  Finding the fact that though it was but mere seconds he had fallen he was curious as to how long he had left, more accurately, how long before he was saved by death from the winged harpies that were rapidly catching up.  With some difficulty he had managed to twist his body so he was staring downwards.

_Oh._

A loud sound suddenly rang through the air and he had to twist again to see what caused it.  His eyes widened and his fists clenched.  If the cliff side hadn't been so steep, and if there had been ledges to grab a hold of then he suddenly knew, without a doubt that he would have been frantically grabbing regardless that the action would have doubtlessly caused his arm to snap.  For what he saw now was… was, well it really would have been amazing had he not been plummeting through the air, helpless.

The loud sound had reverberated off the sides of the cliffs and the mountain shifted as sparkling crystal rock rose right out of the cliffs, large wings expanded as the creature howled its outrage once more before leaping off the cliff and plummeted to follow the terribly horrifying fall.  Now was a good time to hope to hit land for surely there was more to come if only to add fuel to the fire of his freight.

The dragon, for that's what it was, was huge; it was quite possibly the only thing that was in his line of sight at the moment.  Not only was the body long and thin, made for speed in diving but it had claws, not friendly looking claws.  The mouth was full of sharp pointed teeth and it had horns, long, pointed, delicately dangerous horns.  Two from the back of its agile head and one, one where the nose should be ridiculously making him think of a unicorn. 

The beast had already caught up to the tail end of the harpy parade of death, a few upon seeing him had tried desperately to find safety in the cave walls but the sharp sound of a tail slapping flesh and rock didn't leave much hope.  The ones in the fore, the ones nearest to him started to scramble as teeth chopped at them like a cat would a fly, often missing but every now then… 

If this experience weren't so very terrible and frightening he would have really enjoyed the sight of the dragon.  It sounded crazy but since he had the option of splat and food he found himself admiring the large creature before him, after all, how often can one actually see a dragon?  Given better circumstances would have really been nice but since he didn't he found he wanted his last sight to be figuring out how those large wings moved and how a dragon could be so terrifying and so beautiful at once. 

And so, when he realised the end was almost up he closed his eyes and clenched his fist and fell with a dignity beyond most for not once had he bothered to scream or panic, merely he accepted his fate.  The ground was near but the dragon was nearer still and as the large mouth snapped shut he ridiculously though how odd it was that he could feel the warmth of breath from such a fierce creature.  

He was an elite!  An elite damn it!  Why was he sent on such a ridiculous mission, why?  There was absolutely nothing special about the small boy in front of him.  Nothing.  He was a small, worthless… weak.  And he looked a right mess.  He was pitiful really, the lowest of the low could probably take him out- he looked just smart enough to go and pet a Kuribo.  His inability to speak clearly spoke well enough of the child's intellect. 

So why had he saved him… well why had he not killed him?  Yami quite honestly did not know but he was about to find out, he was about to know why because if that boy didn't tell him and tell him now then that boy will just not going to live any longer.  It was that simple really.  So here he was, standing, cowering more like it over the small worthless human- waiting.

Then after a second of composure he started off a liitle shakily, "well, I suppose the reason you were sent to kill me," he waited a second; looking up at Yami and realising the boy wanted a confirmation Yami nodded his head.  "Was because I have this weird and horrible ability to-" But before the small human could tell him what was oh-so-special there was a rustling in the forest causing both boys to look up.  Sure enough someone casually stepped into their sites, it was a girl. 

Yami looked up in astonishment, it really couldn't be her… it couldn't, could it?  Her hair was blond and was a little messy.  She wore no hat on her head and no boots on her feet.  She only wore one gauntlet and that was the one on her right wrist, the one that held her staff.  It had to be her, there's no way it couldn't be with that weapon, he raised his eyes to look into hers and was surprised to see a small fire of determination harden what was usually blue orbs of delight.  At the back of his head Yami realised she was still wearing her battle armour but the fabrics that fell so nicely was rather torn and dirty. 

He came to two realisations. 

One, she was not as he remembered her to be.

And two, she looked a downright mess. 

Either way Yami was too distracted to notice her eyes dart quickly to the feeble human or how her eyes had hardened after that quick assessment.  Instead he stood where he was and waited her approach, her return to his command.  There was absolutely no doubt that she wouldn't start to run to meet him, to beg forgiveness for her disappearance.  She would come, probably once more forget her role as one of his monsters and be so grateful that he had found her as to jump into his arms being very indebted.  So when she took a few slow calculated steps closer and her face remained hard and unfeeling, when she raised her staff and tilted her head slightly he was not expected, nor did he believe that she- that she had- had actually attacked him.  It wasn't until his reflexes kicked in and he narrowly dodged the blast of spell power that Yami consider to re-think his disposition towards her. 

He stood in stunned silence as she stood in front of the whelp of a human, as she took on a defensive stance against him.  Him!  The dark prince!  Her one and only master.  His eyes darted to the child and was gratified to note his expression mirrored his own, stunned and silent.  But then a small smile played on his lips and Yami was absolutely horrified to find HIS Dark Magician Girl returning that self same smile.  It was just downright unnerving. 

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy: hi, sorry I hit a stump in my story but I brainstormed with a friend.  Anyway, my mom's out of the hosp.  I have no school and I lax around a lot so the next update shouldn't be too far off.  Tell me what you think so far… Or you can guess at stuff yet to come or characters that are unknown but will be…


End file.
